NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI
by Jessie'Snape
Summary: Se enamora perdidamente de el, y el de ella y aunque están juntos jamas se lo dicen,ciertos conflictos y decisiones llegan a separarlos, ahora el tendrá que encontrar la verdad y decidir, y los dos tendrán que luchar por su amor ¿Se atreverán? ¡NI CONTIGO, NI SIN TI... ! ¿Quieren saber qué pasara?¿Lograran estar juntos? Pues ya saben como averiguarlo... BIENVENIDOS...
1. Chapter 1

_SIN EL…_

_**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes no pertenecen son de la autora J.K Rowling, y ni la canción me pertenece es de Ben Cocks, solo la trama es mia, asi que en pocas palabras no me denuncien, yo no gano nada con esto solos sus lindos comentarios y un poco de entretenimiento sano.**_

_Espero les guste esta historia, apenas comienza, pero no será larga, si gustan dejarme un comentario estaré encantada, un beso y hasta pronto._

_Pdta. Quien guste oír la canción que utilizo__se llama So Cold y es de Ben Cocks._

…

_Chapter 1- Sin Él…_

_Hermione's POV_

Oh… You can hear me cry

See my dreams all die

From where you're standing

On your own

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo pensando en el, recordando todo lo que pasamos juntos.  
De nuevo las lágrimas inundan de inmediato mis ojos, y como es rutina empiezan a caer por mis mejillas._

_-Esos días acabaron, no volverán, ¡ENTIENDELO!- me lo digo en un grito para que mi corazón entienda que tiene que dejarlo ir, pero no entiende, mi corazón no le deja, se aferra a él, a su recuerdo.  
Yo se que tengo que empezar de cero ¡SIN EL!, pero cada vez que trato de olvidarlo, mas pienso en el, mas se me vienen a la mente los recuerdos de cómo fue mi vida mientras él estuvo en ella, como todo cambio cuando el llego, cuando me enamoro hasta los huesos de él. Fue en el momento en el que conocí el otro lado de ese hombre._

_Todo comenzó hace 3 años…_

FLASH BACK

_Estaba sola, como esas personas que están rodeadas de gente, pero solas en realidad, si, me hablaban muchas personas, pero ninguna era mi amiga o amigo, nadie conocía mis secretos, nadie conocía cuando estaba bien o cuando estaba mal, la única persona que me conocía realmente era Ginny, si, Ginny Weasley, ella era mi mejor amiga, ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar, pero ahora no podía ir a visitarla, ella estaba ocupada estaba a punto de graduarse, y yo ocupada en el ministerio, pero ¡cuánto la necesitaba!, además termine con su hermano, hace unos 7 meses, ya había pasado tiempo pero no quería verlo, no habíamos terminado muy bien, como habíamos terminado realmente no me agradaba recordarlo, ahora el ya no me importaba, alguien más me había robado el corazón, pero nadie sabía, nadie sospechaba que la heroína de guerra, amiga de el niño que vivió, la sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca estaba enamorada y mucho menos de un amor imposible, de su ahora jefe y ex profesor._

_Trabajaba con él desde hace 1 año como asistente en la investigación de pociones, su anterior jefe había renunciado, y el también pero a Hogwarts, y llego ahí, al principio se sentía raro tenerlo a él como jefe, pero después me acostumbre, era más humano cuando estaba ahí en la oficina realmente, no sabía porque era diferente ahora de cuando lo conocí, tal vez era ahora por su reciente familia, no se había casado aun, pero por lo que sabía, ahora vivía con ella, Lucius Malfoy murió en manos de mortifagos después de la guerra, el hombre había huido y los mortifagos se vengaron de el por dejarlos solos y Narcisa Malfoy se quedo viuda, ella sabía muy bien que él era el mejor amigo de Lucius pero no le importo, se aprovecho de la muerte de su esposo y se le metió por los ojos, y ahora llevaban un año juntos, muy felices creo yo, de hecho lo cambio mucho, era mucho más amable ahora, del hombre que conocí no quedaba nada, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de eso lo empecé a estimar, empecé a charlar con él, un día me decidí y lo invite a desayunar y para mi sorpresa él acepto, desde ese momento caí a sus pies, me enamoro en ese desayuno, claro yo no me di cuenta de que ya me tenia agarrada, enganchada a el, era tan diferente cuando no estaba estresado, cuando estaba relajado, que hasta se daba el permiso de hacer chistes, desde ese momento empezamos podría decirse una amistad, trabajamos hombro con hombro en la investigación de curas y nuevas pociones, y paso, de repente me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya no eran para Ron, bueno hace mucho que no eran, desde que me engaño con Lavender Brown, mi amor se convirtió en rencor, pero cada vez que me acordaba me dolía como me engaño y con quién, que es lo peor, pero eso era antes, pero ahora ya no._

_Con la llegada de él a mi vida todo cambio, él sin proponérselo me enamoro, me hizo olvidar a Ron tan rápido, porque aunque no quería aceptarlo después de que nos dejamos le seguía queriendo, pero me di cuenta que fue un amor de adolescente, y que lo que sentía por él, por Severus Snape era mucho más fuerte que lo de Ron, mil veces, millones de veces más grande, incluso me llegue a preguntar si realmente amaba Ron cuando lo amaba._

It's so quiet here  
and I feel so cold  
this house no longer  
Feels like home

_Cinco meses le bastaron para enamorarme, me tenia enamorada de él hasta los huesos, poco a poco, día a día, con sus chistes repentinos, con sus preocupaciones por mí, no sé cómo pero eso se volvió amistad y después de ahí yo me enamore perdidamente de él, pero era obvio que el solo me veía como una amiga, jamás amaría a una mujer como yo y mucho menos si estaba con Narcissa, ¡Por favor! Para él era la mujer perfecta, cuando se fijaría en una mujer como yo, a una mujer que le dejaron por no ser suficiente mujer. Como necesitaba a Ginny para desahogarme, ella era la única que me entendía, ella es mi verdadera amiga. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que aquel hombre del que me había enamorado me hablaba._

_-Hermione ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraída, no podemos darnos ese lujo, ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto con tono de preocupación, que obvio solo era de amigos, profesional, nada más._

_-No, tranquilo no me pasa nada, estaba pensando-le dije, el me había pedido que nos llamáramos de tu, que dos amigos no se llamaban de usted._

_-¿Quieres tomarte el día libre?_

_-No, estoy bien._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Si segurísima, lo lamento no me distraeré mas_

_-Hermione hace días que noto que estás distraída-me dijo jalando una silla y sentándose frente a mí- se nota que no duermes bien, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada enserio, estoy bien, así soy yo_

_-¡No!, tú no eres así, ¿acaso alguien o algo te trae preocupada?_

_-No-conteste quedamente y baje la mirada, era obvio que en mi cabeza era otra la respuesta, era ¡SI! Le quería gritar que sí, que él me traía así, pero era obvio que no lo iba a hacer_

_-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?-dijo y con su mano tomo mi barbilla y me levanto el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero no levante la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, menos al tenerlo tan cerca de mí_

_-Nada enserio-dije tartamudeando un poco, tenerlo tan cerca hacia que el corazón se me acelerara, no pude mas y le vi a los ojos, me perdí en sus ojos, en esos túneles sin fin._

_-Ven salgamos a tomar aire ¿sí?, necesitas despejarte-dijo y se paro teniéndome la mano._

_-No, yo quiero seguir…-pero no termine de hablar porque en el momento que me pare de golpe rose con su cuerpo y quede muy cerca de él, en ese momento note su respiración muy fuerte, levante la mirada y tenía su rostro demasiado cerca, no me aguante yo lo miraba a los ojos sin decir ni una palabra igual que él, mire sus labios un momento y me di cuenta de que si no corría de ahí terminaría besándolo. Así que intente moverme pero mis piernas no me respondían, él me seguía viendo y poco a poco se fue acercando y me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar y lo detuve, el me miro extrañado._

_-Perdón - le dije y me moví de enfrente de él_

_-No perdóname a mí, me deje llevar-era obvio que él no quería besarme solo lo hizo por la confusión del momento_

_-No te preocupes-dije del otro lado del despacho, a espaldas._

_De repente escuche como soltaba un suspiro y empezaba a caminar, no le tome importancia y cuando voltee para salir de ahí él estaba enfrente de mí, me miraba y no pude evitar perderme en su mirada, en sus ojos oscuros tanto que parecían túneles sin fin._

_-Perdóname no aguanto más- me dijo, no sabía a qué se refería, de repente se empezó a acercar de nuevo y puse mis manos en su pecho y quise alejarlo pero él me tomo por la cintura y ahí todo mi cordura se fue al carajo, se acerco aun mas y estaba vez no puse impedimento, yo también avance y por fin nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso tímido pero lleno de emociones encontradas, poco a poco nos fuimos besando un poco más, hasta que no aguante y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerque a mí, el suspiro e hizo lo mismo pero el acercándome por la cintura, cada vez el beso se torno más pasional, de repente sentí como su lengua le pedía permiso a mis labios para entrar y no pude mas y le di permiso, nuestras lenguas se enfrascaron en una guerra por probarnos, con desesperación pero a la vez calma, con ternura pero a la vez con pasión, y seguimos así por un momento que para mí fue el momento más hermoso de mi vida, el beso fue bajando de intensidad y lamentablemente para mí nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, pero antes de separarme de él me mordió el labio inferior e hizo que suspirara, pero al ver lo que había hecho, reaccione y me aleje de él estuve a punto de irme, pero él fue más rápido que yo y me jalo del brazo, haciendo que volteara hacia él._

_-Hermione no te vayas-dijo aun jadeante y con los labios un poco hinchados, me quede hipnotizada, después reaccione, el me tenía tomada de las manos y le dije un poco angustiada-No debió pasar, lo siento-claro sin verlo a los ojos, lo volvería a besar si lo veía._

_-¿Por qué? Los dos queríamos Hermione…  
-No Severus, no debió pasar porque…  
-¡Carajo Hermione! ¡No digas que no debió pasar por favor, no me digas eso!-dijo sin soltarme del brazo, realmente hubiera podido huir por qué no me agarraba nada fuerte pero su toque me hacia quedarme inmóvil_

_-Tu estas con Narcissa y la quieres, y no es justo_

_-Hermione hace meses que lo deseaba, por favor no me hagas esto-dijo abrazándome por la cintura y se acerco de nuevo lo tenía tan cerca, su aliento daba directamente en mis labios, no aguante y lo volví a besar, después no supe mas de el mundo por unos minutos, nos separamos y me abrazo y recargo su rostro entre mi hombro y mi cuello, y dejo escapar un suspiro que dio directo en mi cuello, eso hizo estremecerme, ya no podía mas, ese hombre me traía loca._

_-No me alejes-me susurro en el oído, solo sonreí  
-No lo hare-le conteste del mismo modo y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor, bueno al menos de mi parte y ahí comenzó todo. Me volví su amante, salíamos muy poco ya que el siempre estaba con ella, siempre, el no dejaría a Narcissa pues ella siempre sabia como tenerlo bien, y él no tenía el valor para "lastimarla" según él, ella según lo quería mucho, aunque yo ya sabía que no, la encontré besándose Frederick Graunt, un hombre que llevaba hace tiempo trabajando en el ministerio como mano derecha del jefe de aurores, casi meses después que Severus llego, el entro y su amigo a los pocos meses, y lo peor era que Narcissa se metió con el mejor amigo de Severus, ese día hui de donde estaban besándose y sentí cuando ella salió detrás de mí y me dijo que no era nada de lo que parecía y me pidió que no le dijera nada a Severus, yo decidí no decir nada, no quería que saliera lastimado, lo quería y mucho, y él quería Narcissa, por eso no le diría nada._

_Mi Severus estaba siendo traicionado por su mujer y su mejor amigo, le estaban viendo la cara, claro no era mío, si no de ella y no tenía nada que hacer, para él, yo solo era un simple capricho mas, una aventura mas, o un amor de verano o pasajero como lo llaman, pero a pesar de que lo sabia no pude negarme, lo amaba con todo el corazón aunque nunca se lo había dicho, el estar con él, el que con que me recibiera con un beso cuando entraba a su despacho, era más que suficiente para mí._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_No sabía qué hacer los recuerdos venían a mí, nuestra primera vez juntos, cuando empezó a cambiar, cuando estaba ya mas conmigo solo me entristeció, y aun más cuando recordé el día que me dejo._

FLASH BACK

_La primera vez que estuve con él, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, habíamos ido a París por unos ingredientes que necesitábamos y no estaban aquí en Londres, eran urgentes, y regresamos casi de inmediato._

_-No te preocupes Sev- le decía así y no se molestaba- yo me quedo a acomodarlos, vete a descansar_

_-Ok, pero mejor vámonos los dos-me dijo y me sonrió sentado desde su escritorio, esa sonrisa me hipnotizaba, sus ojos negros viéndome, sacando y acomodando los ingredientes en una estantería me ponían nerviosa_

_-Pero…-conteste tartamudeando un poco, me ponía así cuando estaba con él y me sonreía_

_-Ándale, deja eso-me dijo sonriendo y parándose de la silla, y dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba_

_-Ok, vámonos-le dije y ya íbamos rumbo a la puerta y antes de que saliéramos me iba a despedir de él, pero no me dejo, me alejo, eso me desconcertó._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada- me dijo sonriendo_

_-¿Cómo que nada? Me quiero despedir de ti y te haces a un lado, me alejas, ¿hice algo mal?_

_-Nadie dijo que te despidieras cuando no tienes por qué hacerlo, y nunca haces cosas mal-me dijo con una sonrisa que me desconcertó_

_-No te entiendo-dije un poco enfadada_

_-Tranquila-me dijo y me dio un beso- es que te llevare a tu casa_

_-"¿El? ¿Llevarme a mi casa?" –Pensé -am ok está bien-dije viéndolo extrañada_

_-¿Qué no te gusta la idea?-me pregunto levantando una ceja, eso me volvía loca_

_-Por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta, pero se me hace raro-dije acercándome a él rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello, a lo que él me tomo por la cintura_

_-Ok entonces, ¿nos vamos señorita?-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Por supuesto- le respondí igual, me dio un beso y nos separamos, el abrió la puerta y salimos_

_Ya no había casi nadie era ya la media noche, mientras caminábamos hablo:_

_-Hoy no llegare a casa_

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunte extrañada, me incomodo un poco-"¿a dónde irá?" -pensé_

_-# Porque quiero dormir contigo hoy#-me dijo al oído, hizo que me estremeciera, me temblaron las piernas un poco al caminar, ¡Quería dormir conmigo!_

_-¿Ah sí?-le dije tartamudeando un poco. El solo me asintió._

_-¿Si Puedo? Digo si te molesta…-pero no le deje acabar_

_-Sí, claro que si, por supuesto que si- le dije sonriente, el solo me devolvió la sonrisa-pero no te dirá n…-no termine de hablar por que puso un dedo en mis labios, ya estábamos afuera, nadie nos veía_

_-Le diré que no había llegado, que me quede haya y que hasta mañana por la mañana llegue, que mi amigo no me dejo ir, y ya, hoy quiero dormir contigo, no quiero perder esta oportunidad que tengo de estar contigo_

_-¿Seguro?-pregunte sonriente, me hacía mucha ilusión despertar y tenerlo a mi lado, y me hacía muy feliz que me dijera todo eso.  
-Si, claro que si, segurísimo-dijo y me tomo de la cintura y desparecimos_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, su mujer._

_Me hizo el amor como si fuera la última vez, obvio fue la primera, pero me hizo el amor como si fuera la primera y última vez, me di cuenta que él era el hombre de mi vida, jamás Ron me hizo sentir en todo el tiempo que estuve con él, lo que Severus me hizo sentir aquella vez, el definitivamente era el hombre de mi vida, el amor de mi vida, me sentí llena, feliz, y bueno que decir al despertar, amanecí abrazada a él, fue lo mejor de mi vida, jamás me he sentido igual que yo recuerde, al abrir los ojos el estaba ahí:_

_FLASH BACK_

_Los rayos del sol dieron directo en mi rostro, y cuando abrí los ojos, unos hermosos ojos negros me veían y el dueño de esos ojos me sonreía, la luz del sol en el rostro le hacía tener un raro pero hermoso perfil, fue lo más hermoso que había visto._

_-Buenos días-me dijo en un susurro audible y con una hermosa sonrisa, me hipnotizo, la vista desde donde estaba era la mejor del mundo_

_-Buenos días-dije sonriendo aun mas_

_-¿Como dormiste Herms?- me dijo acariciado un bucle que caía por mi rostro, lo quito y lo puso detrás de mi oreja y lo acariciaba_

_-Mejor que nunca-le dije dándole un beso en el pecho y luego uno en los labios-¿y tú?_

_-Mejor que tu-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no supe cómo pero me quede embelesada, si de por si me quedaba atontada en su mirada, ahora más._

_-No lo creo, es imposible-le dije sin dejar de verlo_

_-Pues créelo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-eso me hizo estremecerme y no aguante y lo bese a lo que él respondió besándome con mucha ternura y empezamos de nuevo, una vez más me hizo el amor antes de irse, haciéndome sentir la mujer más afortunada de todo el mundo-" como podía Narcissa engañar a este hombre"-pensé, era una idiota totalmente, yo le seria fiel hasta con el pensamiento, jamás lo dejaría ir, le daría mi vida si me la pidiera._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

When you told me you'd leave

I felt like I couldn't breath

My aching body fell to the floor

_Desde ese día se volvió más cariñoso, trataba de salir más conmigo, era lo más maravilloso de mi vida, hasta pensé que podría alejarlo de esa mujer que lo engañaba constantemente sin tener que soltar cada una de las fechorías de la mujer, sus engaños y de sus sobornos, pensé que lograría enamorarlo, pero todo acabo cuando esa noticia llego, la noticia que hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara, de solo recordarlo se me hace un nudo en el estomago._

_FLASHBACK_

_Meses después._

_Un día estaba demasiado serio, ni siquiera me saludo y no me hablaba, pensé que estaba enojado y mejor lo deje, pero pasaron muchos días de hecho dos semanas para ser exactos y yo nada, seguía frio y a lo mucho me saludaba con frio beso y ya, y se despedía igual, con un buenas noches y ya, me estaba muriendo por saber que pasaba, pero no me decía nada, así que lo confronte._

-Bueno ¿a ti que te pasa?-dije sentándome frente a él.

_-Nada-me contesto fríamente, me dolía hasta el alma que se portara así..._

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas? Ya ni me besas, al menos di si termino esto_

_-….-pero no me contesto_

_-¡DIMELO!-dije un poco fuerte y mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas, el tenia la vista clavada en un pergamino en el que anotaba o corregía algo no sé bien_

_-Si -mi mundo se vino encima, sabía que significaba, pero necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo, quería confirmarlo, era una masoquista._

_-¿Si? ¿Si qué?-dije enojada_

_-Sí, termino Hermione, ¡SE TERMINO! ¡YA NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!-dijo sin mirarme, sus palabras y como las dijo hicieron que salieran las lagrimas y recorrieran mis mejillas-¡YA NO QUIERO NADA!-dijo y me miro, cuando lo hizo vio que estaba llorando, pero yo ya me estaba limpiando las lagrimas, se asombro un poco._

_-Qué bueno que me lo dices, así acabo de una maldita vez con este estúpido amor_

_-¿Qué… qué dijiste?-me pregunto mas asombrado aun._

_-Nada…_

_-No dime ¿¡que dijiste!-dijo dejando la pluma a un lado y mirándome  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA! ¡YA NO QUIERES NADA CONMIGO, YA DEJAME ENTONCES VIVIR EN PAZ!-El se quedo de piedra, y yo me pare de su escritorio y me fui directo al caldero para ver en que me había quedado antes de hablar con él._

Then I called you at home

You said you weren't alone

I should have known better

Now it hurts much more

___Al momento tocaron la puerta  
-Disculpe señor Snape, lo busca su mujer-yo solo hice como que no escuche nada y no me voltee_

_-Está bien, dígale que ya salgo-los últimos días lo ha estado buscando así, y siempre se iba y ni adiós decía_

_-Es mi mujer, yo…-iba a decir algo pero no lo deje terminar  
-¿Y a mí qué? Vete, que te disfrute, ¡VETE CON ELLA!-le dije con rencor, y él lo noto. El no hizo nada solo se me quedo viendo, pero yo ni la mirada le di, así que salió por la puerta y se fue._

_En ese momento me desplome y me solté a llorar, lo había perdido, y de nuevo me encontraba sufriendo por amor, por que otra me lo había quitado, solo que esta vez la pareja pudo mas y no la amante…  
_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

You caused my heart to bleed and

You still owe me a reason

Cause I can't figure out why

why I'm alone and freezing

While you are in the bed that she's in

And I'm just felt alone to cry

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo pensando en el, recordando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.  
__Claro es obvio jamás volverán esos días…_

_Pero ya no puedo llevo 5 meses sin él y me estoy muriendo, me he cambiado y soy asistente de otra persona, no se a quien le han asignado a Severus, pero ya no me interesa._

_-"SI CLARO HERMIONE, NO TE INTERESA, AJA CLARO QUE SI, COMO NO"-dice una voz en mi cabeza_

_-Bravo, me estoy volviendo loca-me lo dije-ahora ya hablo sola y escucho voces  
Maldita sea que hago con estas malditas ansias de saber si está bien, con las ansias de besarlo, de ir y decirle que lo amo, me estoy volviendo loca sin él, sin sus besos, sin su presencia, sin esos labios que me volvían loca cuando me besaba, me estaba volviendo loca con solo pensar que ella está con él en su cama, juntos, me mata._

_No aguante mas y grite con todas mis fuerzas-TE ODIO SEVERUS SNAPE, TE ODIO POR ENAMORARME DE TI PERDIDAMENTE Y ME ODIO A MI POR CAER EN LA MALDITA TRAMPA DEL AMOR OTRA VEZ, TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER- dije descargando mi furia y mis ansias de verlo, mi llanto se acrecentó aun mas._

_-"SI AJA CLARO TU LO ODIAS, Y DUMBLEDORE ES UN MORTIFAGO, PORFAVOR HERMIONE, JAMAS DEJARAS DE AMARLO"-esa estúpida voz en mi cabeza otra vez_

_-Basta ya cállate-"VAMOS HERMIONE, SI TU MISMA LO SABES PERO TE HACES TONTA"-Bueno ya basta, enserio ya cállate_

You caused my heart to bleed and

You still owe me a reason

Cause I can't figure out why

You caused my heart to bleed and

You still owe me a reason

Cause I can't figure out why

_De repente sonó el timbre de mi casa. Baje con muy pocas ganas y abrí la puerta, no me lo podía creer, la persona a la que tanto tiempo había necesitado estaba ahí, parada en el umbral de la puerta_

_-No me va a invitar a pasar señorita Granger?_

_-GINNY!-con esto agarre y la abrace._

_-Hola Herms ¿Cómo estás? Te he extrañado tanto-dijo cuando nos separamos_

_-Ven pasa, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, yo también te he extrañado mucho._

_-Bueno, pues qué bueno que vine, ¿me dejas quedarme contigo? yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte._

_-Claro que te puedes quedar-nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos cómodas, hicimos palomitas y nos servimos helado y un poco de soda. Yo siempre tenía cosas muggles en mi cocina._

_-Ahora si cuéntame ¿Qué ha sido de ti?-le dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá_

_-Pues ya acabe de estudiar y entrare mañana al ministerio a trabajar_

_-¿ENSERIO?_

_-Si ¿por qué?_

_-Yo también trabajo ahí_

_-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡QUE EMOCION HERMS ESTAREMOS JUNTAS!_

_-¡SI!-dije y nos abrazamos_

_-¿Pero de qué vas a entrar?-dije cuando nos separamos_

_-Pues sabes muy bien que estudie para especialista en pociones, entre como ayudante para investigar pociones, y después a lo mejor me den un cargo más grande ¿no crees?_

_-¿Con quién?-pregunte intrigada, no podía ser cierto…_

_-No sé, mañana conoceré a mi jefe, pero bueno ahora te toca a ti_

_-Sí, claro, am pues nada que contar-le dije mintiendo, aun preocupada si estaría con él._

_-Hermione vine para que habláramos no hemos hablado nada, algo tienes que contar, además no te vez muy bien que digamos_

_-Está bien tus ganas…_

_-Vale, suéltalo…-me dijo entusiasmada_

_-Bueno es Ginny yo… es que estoy…._

_-HERMS!-dijo sobresaltada pero con una sonrisa_

_-NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA GINEVRA_

_-Ah ok, ya me habías ilusionado-me dijo un poco desanimada_

_-Ginny!-le recrimine, ¡por Merlín!_

_-Perdón, vale, ya ¿entonces?-me dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Estoy enamorada_

_-Vaya, eso sí es bueno y ¿quién es el afortunado?_

_-No te va agradar escucharlo_

_-Venga ni que estuvieras enamorada de… de quien será bueno… SNAPE, ni que fuera el venga dime de quien_

_-…..- no le conteste, que no se sabía otro maldito nombre_

_-¡Herms…!- me dijo tapándose la boca con las dos manos de la sorpresa_

_-No te sabes otro nombre Ginny_

_-¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Es enserio? ¿TE ENAMORASTE DE SNAPE?_

_-Si Ginny_

_-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? _

_-Tranquila… _

_-No como que tranquila, cuéntamelo TODO_

_-Ok vale, pues bueno mira todo empezó así…-dije y le empecé a contar toda la historia, de cómo lo conocí, de cómo me enamore y así se nos fue hasta la media noche que le termine de contar, ella siempre me escucho atenta y de vez en cuando hacía unas caras de emoción, de felicidad, de picardía, de tristeza, en fin por fin había terminado de contarle, ella estaba asombrada, se le notaba en la cara._

_-Por las barbas de Merlín, Herms ¿Cómo se atrevió a lastimarte? ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo algo molesta_

_-No lo sé Gin, pero es mi culpa_

_-Hay Herms-dijo mi amiga y me abrazo, no aguante mas y me solté a llorar, mi amiga solo me abrazaba-ahora entiendo por qué querías saber con quién trabajaría_

_-Exacto Gin-dije separándome de ella y limpiándome las lágrimas-¿Qué hago? ¿AHORA QUE HAGO YO?_

_-Olvidarlo es lo más sensato, no te puede seguir haciendo daño, no más_

_-Es que quiero olvidarlo, pero no sé si puedo, mi casa ya ni siquiera se siente como un hogar, se siente tan frio aquí, me siento así desde que estoy sin él._

_-Deberías olvidarlo Herms, solo te hace daño_

_-Lo sé, por eso me aleje de él, porque muy bien hubiera podido ver cómo me moría por el si seguía a su lado, además ¿qué crees?- dije quitándome las ultimas lagrimas de mis mejillas_

_-¿Qué? ¿Puede haber algo peor?_

_-Sí, hace poco me entere de que está embarazada_

_-No-me dijo sorprendida-¿enserio? Narcissa ¿embarazada?_

_-Sí, la escuche por los pasillos diciéndolo, muchos la felicitaban_

_-¿Y será de él?_

_-Pues obvio ¿no?_

_-¿Y si es del tal Frederick?_

_-…..-no dije nada me quede pensando, Gin me puso a pensar_

_-Ha verdad, di en el blanco, y ¿si es de él?_

_-No creo, Severus…-pero no continúe la frase, el niño no podía ser de él, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que si._

_-¿Ya te puse a pensar? Pues hagámoslo por que si es de él no hay nada que hacer, pero si no…-me dijo sonriendo_

_-No pienso regresar con él, no después de cómo me trato_

_-¡Herms venga!  
-No Ginny, ¡NO!  
-Bueno tienes razón, pero y si le das…_

_-NO LE VOY A DAR OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, EL NO LA QUIERE, ADEMAS DE CUANDO ACA LE APOYAS_

_-Hey calmada, no le estoy apoyando solo quería crear hipótesis_

_-Vale-dije más calmada_

_-Bueno y ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-Mientras este cerca de él no lo olvidare, tengo que poner tierra de por medio, pero no se a donde irme_

_-Entonces ¿te irás?_

_-No se-nos quedamos pensativas las dos sin decir nada hasta que ginny hablo con una sonrisa_

_-Oye ¿qué crees? Ya tengo una idea_

_-¿Qué?-dije demasiado emocionada, ella siempre tenía buenas ideas_

_-Me mencionaron en el ministerio que necesitaban a alguien experto en pociones y que si me quería ir a Paris_

_-¿Y eso qué?_

_-¿Cómo que qué? Que si yo te menciono a ti te podrías ir, pero te visitaría he_

_-Claro que si, y es muy buena idea, además pondría mar y tierra de por medio_

_-Exacto_

_-Perfecto, hazlo haber que te dicen_

_-¡Sí!-me dijo muy emocionada_

_-Bueno, oye ya es tarde vayamos a dormir-le dije dando un pequeño bostezo_

_-Y si mejor vemos una película de Terror, de esas muggles que me has enseñado_

_-Bueno vale pero solo un rato mañana tenemos que ir al ministerio_

_-¡Sí!-me dijo entusiasmada, a Ginny le gustaban mucho las películas, y con esto nos pusimos a ver la película, comiendo palomitas y de vez en cuando dando saltos por el miedo o por los sustos que nos metían los protagonistas o los seres sobrenaturales de la historia, después de eso nos fuimos a dormir_

You can't hear me cry

See my dreams all die

From where you're standing

On your own

_A la mañana siguiente nos alistamos y salimos hacia el ministerio, al llegar llevaron a Ginny hacia el despacho de Severus, bueno ya sabría con quien trabajaría_

_En el almuerzo iría a buscar a Ginny, pero ella llego al despacho de mi jefe dando brinquitos, y mi jefe detrás de ella:_

_-Granger, la echaré de menos-dijo mi jefe, me quede muy extrañada_

_-¿Por qué señor?-pregunte algo nervioso_

_-Pues su amiga aquí-dijo señalando a Ginny-la señorita Weasley me ha dado una tremenda recomendación muy buena y sobre todo es una excelente idea, FELICIDADES SE VA USTED A PARIS-al oír lo ultimo abrí la boca y sonreí-TIENE USTED LA VACANTE PARA INVESTIGADORA EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA DE FRANCIA, TENGA AQUÍ ESTA TODO-dijo entregándome un sobre-QUE TENGA BUENA SUERTE SEÑORITA GRANGER Y NO SE OLVIDE DE INGLATERRA PORFAVOR_

_-Para nada señor, nunca-dije y estreche la mano de mi jefe, bueno ex jefe, era una gran oportunidad para mí, me superaría en Francia, y lo olvidaría a él, bueno espero poder hacerlo._

_-Felicidades Herms!_

_-Gracias Gin_

_-Pues venga a hacer maletas señorita, te acompaño Herms_

_-¿Y…?-ella sabía muy bien por quien preguntaba_

_-Am vinieron por él, y se fue, me dio el día libre vámonos_

_-Am ok, bueno pues vámonos_

_Iba a mi casa a hacer las maletas acompañada de Ginny, ahora tendría que irme, no había vuelta atrás, me iría a Francia y no regresaría, me solicitaban ya mismo al otro día, la casa se la deje a Ginny, ella quería empezar de cero y vivir ella sola, tener privacidad y me acepto la casa gustosa, ahora me iría de Londres, no volvería, tal vez de visita, pero no de otra forma, viviría haya, empezaría un vida haya en Francia. _

_Desde cero. Y lo más doloroso de esto sin él, pero estaría mejor, dejaría de sufrir por no estar con él, por estar SIN ÉL…_

It's so quiet here

And I feel so cold

This house no longer

Feels like home

_To Be Continued… _

_Un saludo y un gran abrazo de:_

_J'S_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo sin tu amor_

_**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes no pertenecen son de la autora J.K Rowling, y ni la canción me pertenece es de Camila, solo la trama es mia, asi que en pocas palabras no me denuncien, yo no gano nada con esto solos sus lindos comentarios y un poco de entretenimiento sano.**_

_Esta es la parte de lo que paso con Severus después de los 5 meses, espero les guste, pronto vendrá algo sumamente fuerte para esta parejita. Un beso a todos y no dejen de leer pronto habrá acción._

_Hasta pronto y si me quieren dejar un comentario yo encantada estaré._

Pdta. La canción se llama Yo sin tu amor de Camila por quien guste oírla…

_By: J'S _

_Severus Snape's__ POV_

Ni mas palabras que decir  
tampoco historias que contar  
lo que un día a mi llego  
hoy ya no esta

_Le extraño muchísimo, no sé qué hacer, fui un cobarde al lastimarla como lo hice, no tengo perdón, no después de todo lo que ella me había dado, fui el hombre más feliz mientras estuve con ella, y mucho más cuando se entrego a mí, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, pero ahora ella ya no estaba.  
Ella se fue sin decirme adiós, al otro día que regrese, estaba solo, ya no la tenía como mi "asistente", me avisaron que ella se había cambiado ya que yo era perfectamente capaz de averiguar cosas solo y el otro investigador sí que necesitaba ayuda, pero ¡DIOS MIO CUANTO LA NECESITO!, llevo apenas 5 meses sin ella y me estoy volviendo loco, pero de que me quejo como se fue, si yo como fui con ella, carajo por que las cosas tienen que ser así. Sin ella ya no tengo conversación que entablar, no me salen las palabras me he vuelto demasiado serio, incluso más serio que antes, de hecho ya ni si quiera hago sarcasmos, nada.  
Algunas personas de los diarios del mundo mágico me habían buscado en los últimos meses por entrevistas, ya que antes no se las había dado, nadie había tenido entrevistas de parte del "héroe", que era como me llamaban, todo mundo quería saber cuánto había colaborado pero ninguna entrevista había dado la primera vez que me lo pidieron, incluso un reportero del profeta había querido una entrevista, era amigo de Narcissa, y ni por que ella me pidió que lo atendiera lo hice, pero desde que había empezado con Hermione, todo cambio, claro que el único que tenía información sobre el "héroe" era Lovegood, si, Xenophilius Lovegood, y eso porque me lo pidió Hermione, no se pero no me le pude negar, y le di la entrevista, desde entonces el Quisquilloso tenia muchísima fama, claro que me las tuve que arreglar para tener feliz a Narcissa, ya que me reclamo por no darle la entrevista a su amigo, y entonces se la tuve que dar, pero aun así mi excusa se la creyó, le dije que se la había dado por que mi alumna, ósea la hija de Lovegood, me lo había pedido, y pues ella era una de mis alumnas predilectas aunque nunca se lo demostré, y con eso me lo creyó, pero ahora no había historia que contar, me dolía mucho recordar que ella me salvo por creer que era bueno, nunca me lo había esperado de ella, y cuando Albus volvió fue mucha su alegría, estaba en lo correcto una vez más, vi su sonrisa, Albus me tenía a su lado diciendo que yo era solo un victima mas de Voldemort, de el ser que por fin había muerto a manos de Potter, el cual me dijo que yo era el hombre más valiente que había conocido, pero ella solo me vio y me sonrió, aun tengo esa sonrisa clavada en la piel, aunque en aquellos tiempos no valía nada, ahora sí, 5 meses sin esa sonrisa me estaban matando, no sé cómo había aguantado, claro que si lo sé, por el, Narcissa estaba embarazada de mi, un niño Wow, me sorprendió bastante, por eso deje a Hermione, ella se merece un futuro, ser feliz y aunque me doliera en el alma, una pareja, un hombre con quien estar, tener hijos y que la hicieran la mujer más feliz de la tierra, aunque no fuera yo esa persona._

_-¡MALDITA SEA!- grite a todo pulmón, estaba solo. Estaba en unas montañas lejos de mi casa, bueno de la casa de mi amigo Lucius, Narcissa se había empecinado en que viviéramos ahí, Draco se había ido a Paris a terminar su carrera solo estaba haya, y bueno pues haya estaba, su madre estaba sola._

_Estaba sentado en el pasto, pero el grito me impulso a quedarme acostado y mirar el cielo._

_-¿Por qué?- dije en un susurro- ¿POR QUÉ?-grite con todo no pude mas, no soportaba el dolor que sentía_

_-TE AMO HERMIONE-dije gritando a los cuatro vientos y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- Te amo, te amo, ¡TE AMO!- ya no puedo estar sin ella, me duele_

_-AHHHH! HERMIONE!_

Creo que el amor nunca se va  
tan solo pide libertad  
pero el destino decidió una vez mas

_Ella había estado a mi lado por amor, lo sabía, me amaba como yo a ella, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el último día me lo dijo, aunque me hice el tonto de no entenderle, lo entendí perfectamente, ella me dijo:_

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba yo demasiado serio desde hace una semana, desde el día que recibí la noticia de que Narcissa estaba embarazada._

_Quería hacer que ella me odiara para que no le doliera que nos dejáramos, porque sabía que le dolería__. _

_-Bueno ¿a ti que te pasa?-dijo sentándose frente a mí, supe que era el momento de decirle adiós._

_-Nada-le conteste fríamente_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablas? Ya ni me besas, al menos di si termino esto-dijo pero yo ni siquiera la veía, no podía verla, no la dejaría, ya era suficiente con verla esos días y no poder tocarla, me estaba muriendo, pero era por el bien de todos, sobre todo por el bebe que venía en camino._

_-….-pero no le conteste_

_-¡DIMELO!_

_-Si – le dije tan cortante como pude, con esto termine toda mi felicidad, no era que junto a Narcissa no había sido feliz, pero junto a Hermione era el hombre más feliz y afortunado del universo_

_-¿SI? ¿SI QUÉ?-dijo enojada, se le escuchaba bastante molesta_

_-Sí, termino Hermione- dije lo más rápido que pude-¡SE TERMINO! ¡YA NO QUIERO NADA CONTIGO!-dije sin mirarle-¡YA NO QUIERO NADA!-dije y le mire, cuando lo hice vi que estaba llorando, pero yo ya se estaba limpiando las lagrimas, me asombro un poco._

_A poco tiempo de sentir _

_Que eras todo para mí _

_Yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre _

_Y saber que estoy aquí _

_Yo sin tu amor..._

_-Qué bueno que me lo dices, así acabo de una maldita vez con este estúpido amor_

_-¿Qué… qué dijiste?-le pregunte mas asombrado aun, me amaba como yo a ella, pensé que jamás me amaría, que solo era una aventura, un amor de verano, pero no, ¡ME AMABA!_

_-Nada…_

_-No dime ¿¡que dijiste!?-dije dejando la pluma a un lado y mirándole, por un momento no supe de mi, quería abrazarla y decirle que yo también la amaba.  
-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NADA! ¡YA NO QUIERES NADA CONMIGO, YA DEJAME ENTONCES VIVIR EN PAZ!-me quede de piedra, sentí un nudo en el estomago, ella se paró de mi escritorio y se fue directo al caldero para ver en que me había quedado antes de hablar conmigo._

_Al momento tocaron la puerta  
-Disculpe señor Snape, lo busca su mujer-yo solo hice voltee y asentí_

_-Está bien, dígale que ya salgo-los últimos días me habían estado buscando así, Narcissa venia por mí para ir a el doctor a los chequeos de principio y siempre me iba y ni adiós decía-Es mi mujer, yo…-iba a decir algo pero no me dejo terminar  
-¿Y a mí qué? Vete, que te disfrute, ¡VETE CON ELLA!-me dije con rencor, y lo note. Yo no hice nada solo se me quede viendo, pero ella ni la mirada me dio, así que salí por la puerta y me fui._

_Había un pasillo antes de salir, y me desplome ahí, me tire en el suelo, enterré mi rostro en mis manos, después me calme un poco no tardándome tanto y me pare, me encamine a la salida pero antes de salir me voltee a la puerta y susurre algo:_

_-Adiós mi amor  
_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_No me arrepentía, porque sabría que ella me superaría si no es que ya lo hizo, por que una vez que la vi, la encontré sonriente, claro ella no me vio, pero se le veía muy feliz. De hecho mi amigo, casi mi hermano Frederick, me dijo que la olvidara que no valia la pena, estuve apunto de golpearlo pero me contuve, después me dijo que era mejor olvidar, para que aferrarse a un amor que no podrá ser, en ese momento me di cuenta que tenia la razón, pero cuando la vi su sonrisa me idiotizo, cuanto me encantaba su sonrisa, pero ya no podría verla de nuevo dedicándomela a mí. Maldita sea, ¿por que de nuevo a sufrir por amor? ¿Por qué? , quería estar con ella, quería pasar el resto de mis días con ella, pero ahora no podía, ya no podía estar con Hermione._

¡Yo sin tu amor!

Yo sin tu amor

He estado a punto de ir a buscarte

Y entregar de nuevo el corazón

_He estado a punto de mandar todo al diablo, de regresar y pedirle perdón, si fuera necesario de rodillas, pero cuando he estado a punto de hacerlo, pensaba en Narcissa, en todo lo que me ha dado, en todo el amor que me ha brindado, en el bebé, sobre todo en el, pero es que ella estaba tatuada en mi piel, en mi corazón, en mi alma, cada vez me costaba más que nunca estar sin ella, cada día mas._

_Quería estar con ella, entregarle todo de mí, de entregarle mi corazón, que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera._

Yo sin tu amor  
yo sin tu amor  
He estado a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor

Yo sin tu amor…

_He estado a punto de dejarla atrás, de intentar ser feliz con Narcissa, pero no puedo, quería olvidarla, negarle mi corazón, y dejar atrás todo el dolor que sentía de estar sin ella, me propuse muchas veces en estos 5 meses olvidarla, dejarla atrás, ya no pensar en ella, pero no puedo, ya no puedo, me voy a volver loco, deseo que sea feliz pero el pensarla en brazos de otro hombre me mataba, me volvía loco con solo pensar que otro la tocaría, que otro hombre le haría le amor, que otro tocaría lo que era mío, porque ella era mía, yo la amaba, su corazón era mío y el mío de ella pero ya no podía estar con ella, la tenía que dejar ir. Ya no estará conmigo nunca más._

_Decidí que había gritado suficiente, me había desahogado, era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, estaba algo contrariado, mi vida estaba rara, de cabeza, hoy en la mañana me acababa de enterar que mi padre dejo herencia, si se acordó de mi, acababa de morir, me dejo, huyo, todos pensaron que estaba muerto y resulta que tenía otra familia, se fue con ellos y ahora resultaba que yo tenia hermanos, tres para ser exacto, quería tomarme una cantina entera, ahora entiendo por qué desapareció, ellos eran muggles y era obvio que tenían ni idea de la magia y ni de que yo existía, y ahora tenía sobrinos mis hermanos James y Sebastián tenían hijos, 2 cada uno, solo que cada uno tenía un hijo ya casado, James tenia a John y a Alexander, John apenas tenía 7 años y Alexander ya estaba casado y con hijos, y Sebastián tenía sus dos hijos Catherine y Oliver, la chica tenia novio y Oliver seguía soltero, y se preguntaran del tercero, pues bueno esa es Andrea, Andrea Jean Snape, mi hermana, ella pues es la más chica, tiene tan solo 20 años, yo soy el más grande, después con unos años de diferencia James y Sebastián, son gemelos, y después sigue mi hermana Jean, si Jean como Hermione, eso me recordó mucho a ella, bueno el caso de todo esto yo los conocí y cuando supieron de mi los chicos se alegraron mucho de conocer a su tío, vaya tío yo, eso sí era sorprendente pero los chicos me cayeron bien, al igual que mis hermanos, Oliver era muy inteligente y Alexander también, ya vi que ser inteligente es cuestión de familia, me pidieron que los visitara más seguido, lo acepte tal vez a mi hijo le vendría bien tener una familia._

_Hijo, era una palabra extraña, pero de ahora en adelante tendría que acostumbrarme, justamente ahora se me venía a la cabeza Hermione, que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado a Narcissa, como me hubiera gustado que Hermione fuera la madre de mis hijos, en vez de Narcissa, me hubiera encantado, pero ya no podía hacer nada, cuanto me lo lamentaba pero ahora tengo que enfocarme en mi hijo y nada más, creo que hablando de él tendría irme a casa, tenía que ir con Narcissa, pensar en mi hijo me ayudaba a olvidarme un rato de ella, además mañana tendría que ir al ministerio era hora de irme, fue un largo día en parís, desde elegir mi atuendo claro que no iba a ir con mi capa al mundo muggles, así que tome un traje negro y una camisa blanca, les dije a mi familia, que raro se escuchaba eso, pero le dije a mi familia que trabaja en una empresa muggle, así que bueno la mentira siempre se me había dado desde que era mortifago, mi día empezó pesado desde que me llego la carta, además he estado fuera y últimamente he estado sin atender ninguna investigación ya tenía que hacerme cargo de lo que me tocaba, así que me iría a descansar, mañana pondría al día a la señorita Weasley acababa de entrar conmigo y pues vería que tan bien había aprendido aunque en Hogwarts siempre había sido buena, ya eran las 11:00 pm así que mejor tome mi saco y me fui y aparecí en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, cuando entre vi abrazada a Narcissa de un joven y en cuanto volteo vi que era Draco, estaba más alto, igual de delgado si no es que un poco mas y sus ojos grises eran más alegres, desde ese día se quedo, ya había terminado su carrera y ahora regresaba a quedarse unos meses con su madre, yo los deje platicando y me subí a dormir, sería un día pesado, tendría muchas cosas que hacer._

No ha sido fácil aceptar  
que tu ya no regresaras  
como me duele recordar  
que ya no estas

A poco tiempo de sentir  
que eras todo para mí  
y yo no puedo mencionar tu nombre  
y saber que estoy aquí  
yo sin tu amor

_Al otro día en la mañana, Narcissa estaba acostada alado de mi, así que no la desperté y me pare con mucho cuidado y me fui a bañar, al salir me vestí y solo me puse mi levita y claro mi atuendo negro que faltaba, y tome una capa negra, claro, aun más ligera y salí de ahí, rumbo al ministerio, al llegar encontré a la señorita Weasley sentada enfrente de mi escritorio, me saludo:_

_-Buenos días señor  
-Buenos días Weasley, hoy me ayudara empezaremos a trabajar muy duro para seguir con el curso de la investigación que deje inconclusa con…-de nuevo se me viene a la mente, bueno ahora el trabajo me haría distraerme y concentrarme en lo que debía, de hecho ya no tendría que asistir con Narcissa al doctor, creo que ahora lo podría hacer Draco_

_-¿Con quien profesor?  
-Con la señorita Granger  
-Oh ya, si perfecto le ayudare, hay que apurarnos si no queremos que nos gane la cura  
-si me supongo que con el profesor Moriarty tendrá grandes avances  
-Ah no, yo me refería por su cuenta  
-¿A qué refiere Weasley? En todo caso Moriarty y Granger descubrirían la cura antes que nosotros si…-pero ella no me dejo terminar  
-Mi amiga ya no está aquí profesor  
-¿De qué habla?-eso me sorprendió bastante- ¿Cómo que ya no está aquí?  
-Si, ella se fue a parís_

_Eso me dejo helado, se había ido._

_-Y cuando regresa Granger-dije en tono desinteresado, pero en realidad me moría de ganas por saberlo  
-No regresara-dijo ella un poco triste  
Eso me dejo peor, no podía creerlo no la volvería a ver, se había ido y yo ni siquiera sabía, se había ido y ahora mis esperanzas de tan solo verla aunque sea unos minutos se habían ido al carajo._

_-Lo siento profesor  
-¿Qué siente Weasley?-dije un poco molesto  
-Se lo que paso con Herms y por lo que veo usted la quería de verdad y creo que ella…  
-No diga nada Weasley, déjelo así-eso me dejo peor, pero bueno ya que importaba se había ido y no volvería, la había perdido -No tiene nada que sentir, mejor pongámonos a trabajar, venga acompáñeme empezaremos a investigar en una poción nueva.  
-Claro señor-dijo y se paro y fue directo a traer todas las cosas._

Yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor  
he estado a punto de ir a buscarte  
y entregar de nuevo el corazón.

_Creo que ahora estaría más convencido que nunca de dejarla ir, ella me había olvidado ahora me tocaba a mí._

_-Adiós Hermione, adiós para siempre-me dije en un susurro_

_Ahora me tocaba empezar sin ella, sin su amor, con Narcissa y con mis hijos, claro Draco era un hijo para mi, le jure a Lucius que lo cuidaría como tal, así que formaría una familia con ellos, empezaría desde cero, dejaría que mi corazón borrara a Hermione y enamorarme de Narcissa, la quería pero no lo amaba así que me dejaría enamorar, a ver si podía, era hora de empezar de cero, era hora de olvidarme de ella y de aprender a vivir sin ella. Me dolería lo sé, pero yo a ella ya no le importaba, así que sin querer una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla la seque y me obligue a mi mismo a dejar de pensar en ella, para siempre, ya no la buscaría, me controlaría y en cuanto tuviera ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo me acordaría de mi hijo, un niño, bueno eso era bueno el apellido Snape seguiría en el mundo mágico, era hora de pensar en el, sacrificar todo por él, y eso incluía mi amor por Hermione, era hora de empezar sin ella, de estar sin ella y esta vez sin retorno, aunque me muriera de dolor esta vez seria para siempre._

_Yo sin tu amor  
Yo sin tu amor  
He estado a punto de recuperarme  
y dejar atrás este dolor _

_Yo Sin Tu Amor..._


	3. Chapter 3

UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES PERO ES QUE LA ESCUELA ME ESTA ABSORVIENDO MUCHO…

PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE.

2 AÑOS DESPUES…

Severus POV'S

De nuevo sueño con ella, después de 2 años no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo dejar de sentirla en mi piel, la tengo como un tatuaje, no puedo olvidar sus caricias, ella está marcada en el fondo de mi alma.

Las malditas pesadillas me atacan, sueño con que le hago el amor y de repente ella desparece de mis brazos y la veo en brazos de otro al que no le puedo ver la cara, la toca como yo, la hace sentir más que yo, siempre despierto sudando y apunto de gritar, Narcissa ya me ha cuestionado pero le respondo que no se preocupe, que son cosas del pasado, ella me cree y se queda tranquila, si tan solo supiera.

Tengo ganas de correr con Hermione, de decirle que la amo, hacerle el amor como nunca, que lo mande todo al carajo, que escapemos juntos, ¡pero no puedo!

A veces su recuerdo viene a flote y todo lo que pase con ella, ¡tengo tantas ganas de ella!, ¡de su cuerpo!, ¡de sus besos!, ¡de ella completa!

Aun estando aquí sentado en "mi despacho" de la casa pienso en ella, trato de olvidarme de ella con las investigaciones pero todo me recuerda a ella.

-Hermione!-digo en un suspiro

-Vaya si que te enamoraste ¿verdad?-dijo Draco entrando a la estancia

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije acomodándome en mi silla tranquilamente, claro finjiendo porque por dentro estaba muriéndome. ¡Me habían descubierto susurrando el nombre de Hermione! ¡ y luego Draco!

-Toque pero no me contestaste, asi que entre

-Ah! Ok! Que paso? ¿necesitas algo?-pregunte sereno, aparentando, como si nada

-Oye no vengo cada vez que necesite algo! Quería platicar contigo

-Ah! Perdón, siéntate-dije ofreciéndole la silla de enfrente-¿Qué pasa?

-Primero quiero saber si no hay nada que hacer el ministerio?-dijo sentándose

-No, nada

-Ok! Y tu tienes algo que hacer?

-No! por que tanta pregunta Draco?

-Ok para que no me salgas con escuzas-dijo Draco poniendo un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

-¿Cuáles escuzas? Jamas busco escuzas Draco!-eso si me molesto, jamás huyo!

-Bueno, eso esta perfecto, entonces cuéntame ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de Hermione?

Esa pregunta me dejo de piedra…

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunte un poco nervioso, hablar de ella me ponía así

-¿Qué cuanto tiempo llevas enamorado de Hermione?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-ESTAS LOCO DRACO! COMO SE TE OCURRE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!-dijo algo alterado, que bueno que puso el hechizo silenciador.

-Vez-dijo señalándome y recargándose en su asiento-una escuza! A gritar para salir del enrrollo

-Oyeme que te…-le hiba a responder pero me cayo.

-Vamos severus, confía en mi…

-Es que no hay nada que decir!-dije molesto

-Seguro? Pero si yo mismo te he escuchado varias veces mencionar su nombre, o estar perdido en la nada, o de vez en cuando suspiras muy quedo…

-Estas equivocado-dije negando con la cabeza

-Esta bien! Quedate con tu maldito dolor tu solo como siempre-me dijo enojado y apunto de irse

-Tu ganas!

-entonces?-volteo con una sonrisa regresando a su lugar

-Hace… hace 2 años

-¿QUEEE?

-como lo oyes…

-pero que paso?-pregunto muy intrigado

-Pues por el bebe, por alex la deje

-Pero por que?

-No la hiba tener ligada a mi, cuando no puedo estar completamente con ella, no es justo

-Bueno eso tienes razón, pero por que no dejaste a mi mama, ubieras seguido viendo al bebe

-No Draco! Entiéndelo! Jamás ubiera dejado que alex creciera sin un padre.

-Eso es muy noble de parte!

-Callate!

-Perdon señor "yo no tengo sentimientos"

-claro que los tengo

-entonces? Por que te gusta sufrir, la felicidad también es un sentimiento he!-eso me dejo de piedra -vamos! Se que necesitas sacarlo! Cuéntamelo! No dire nada… somos amigos!- Draco había madurado bastante definitivamente. Despues de ahí le conte todo, ahora el sabia lo que había pasado.

El me ayudaba a ahogar mis penas sin que su madre se diera cuenta, en su cumpleaños fuimos a un bar los dos, su madre se canso demasiado después de la cena cuidando a Alexander, mi pequeño hijo, si dentro de poco cumplirá sus 2 años, ella se quedo en casa cuidándolo.

Estábamos en el bar cuando escuche una canción que me empezó a recordar a Hermione.

_**Hoy tengo ganas de ti  
quiero sentir tu cuerpo  
hoy escuche una canción  
que habla de lo que siento**_

No pude evitarlo, con los dos primeros versos supe que esa canción definitivamente estaba escrita para mi historia con Hermione, pero decidí seguirla escuchando.

_**Hoy este día al despertar  
creía tener tu cuerpo  
después oí la canción  
que habla de lo que paso  
**_

Definitivamente esa canción era lo que me pasaba…

Ese mismo día después de "hacer el amor con Narcissa" nos quedamos abrazados, yo estaba un poco ebrio y por eso lo hice, a la mañana siguiente sentí un cuerpo abrazado a mí, vi que era Narcissa al abrir los ojos, pero de inmediato se vinieron a mi todos los recuerdos sobre Hermione, como la extrañaba…

_****_Después de dos años por fin me convencí que jamás, nadie, haría que yo la olvidara.

Solo la muerte.

_**Devorabas mi cuerpo  
y era solo mi almohada  
a la cima del cielo  
con tu amor me llevabas  
**_

He soñado tantas veces con hacerle el amor de nuevo, un día tuve que terminar lo que empezó Hermione en mi sueño, no sé qué me pasa, el soñar me hace mal pero no puedo evitarlo esa mujer después de tanto tiempo me sigue volviendo loco, la sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas, ella tiene mi alma, cuerpo y corazón completos, claro que amo a mi hijo y a muchas personas más las quiero aunque jamás lo diga, pero en esa parte, a nadie amo más que a ella.

Incluso mi castaña me hizo ver que lo de lily solo fue un amor de amigos muy profundo, un amor que me ayudaba a salir adelante y que al perderlo sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, pero vi que era solo eso, amor de amigos, nada más…

Un día desperté totalmente mojado, Hermione en mi sueño me había hecho llegar, esta vez no había desaparecido para ir a brazos de otro, la tenia entre mis brazos, la hacia mia, la sentía, fue el sueño más maravilloso que había tenido.

_**Pudimos ser un solo cuerpo**____**  
**__**a tiempo como el reloj**____**  
**__**ahí no había mitades**____**  
**__**ni había mas complementos**____**  
**__**ni nada no sobraba**____**  
**__**ni un pedazo del cuerpo**____**  
**_

Estando en la bañera recordaba a Hermione y pensaba que hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos separado, si yo hubiera tomado una decisión a tiempo y hubiera dejado a Narcissa, ¿Estaríamos juntos en este momento? ¿Tendría una familia con ella?, ahora no lo sabría, por que como dicen el hubiera no existe…

-¡SEVERUUS!-el grito de Narcissa me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿QUÉ PASO?-grite también el ruido del agua algunas veces no dejaba escuchar

-APURATE LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA CENA CON TU FAMILIA

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que había olvidado por completo por qué me había metido a bañar de nuevo, ayer con la fiesta de Draco había olvidado por completo la cena.

-¡YA VOY!-conteste sonoramente.

Hoy iríamos a conocer a la futura esposa de mi sobrino Oliver, por fin después de unos años buscando, según él me dijo encontró a la chica elegida, hoy por fin la conocería, conocería a la chica que traía a mi sobrino como loco, seguro debería ser muy bonita y muy linda para traerlo así, pero ya veremos. Salgo de la ducha y veo mi reflejo en el espejo, y de inmediato recuerdo a Hermione.

-Ya dos años sin ti. Dos años sin ti mi pequeña- digo en un susurro para solo oírlo yo, suspiro y mejor lo dejo a un lado, me apuro para llegar temprano a la cena.

_**Al despertar vi q era un**____**sueño  
Y hoy tengo ganas de ti**___

HERMIONE POV'S

No sé cómo después de todo este tiempo sigo pensando en el, como después de tanto tiempo mi amor por el sigue inerte, como siempre, completo y mi corazón solo para él, aun tengo ganas de él, de sus manos, de cuerpo, de sus labios, sus besos, lo sigo amando y me estoy volviendo loca.

Soy una mala persona al hacerle sentir a el que lo amo y algunas veces pienso en Severus estando con él, aunque él no me hace sentir ni la mitad de lo que me hacía sentir Severus, no se lo merece, yo sigo amando a Severus.

A veces pienso en buscarlo y decirle que lo amo, rogarle si es necesario, pero pienso que el no me ha de extrañar, Severus ni si quiera se ha de acordar de mi, además el me da mucho no puedo defraudarlo, lo quiero mucho no lo niego, pero no lo amo, el, severus sigue ocupando todo mi ser; mi alma y mi corazón.

Sigo pensando en él a pesar de la distancia, incluso sueño con él, y cuando despierto lo que abrazo es mi almohada, en mis sueños me hace sentir mujer, la más afortunada y cuando despierto me doy cuenta que solo ha sido un sueño y nada más.

Quisiera volverlo a ver una vez más, solo una vez. Lo extraño tanto.

_**Devorabas mi cuerpo**____**  
**__**y era solo mi almohada**____**  
**__**a la cima del cielo**____**  
**__**con tu amor me llevabas**_

De nuevo pensando en él, no puedo creer que no entienda el corazón que ya no debe amarlo, siempre me descubro pensando en el, en los sueños que he tenido con él, y todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero eso debe acabar, no puedo seguir pensando en el.

En unas horas anunciare mi compromiso con el y yo ya no puedo seguir pensando en Severus, tengo que empezar de cero, con mi novio y en unos meses marido.

NARRADOR POV'S

Se encontraba la cena ya lista en casa de la familia Snape, mientras la familia llegaba se tomaban copas y de vez en cuando algún bocadillo, el anuncio era muy familiar.

Oliver se encontraba platicando con su padre, mientras su prometida en el cuarto con su hermana.

El estaba feliz por fin se casaría, aparte adoraba a la chica, era un partido perfecto. La quería mucho, pero aun seguía pensando en aquella chica que un dia fue su novia, Cristianna.  
Su padre, madre y hermana ya conocían a la chica, los demás no, pero la familia de Oliver hablaba maravillas de ella.

De un momento a otro tocaron la puerta de la entrada…

-Yo abro-dijo el padre de Oliver- ¡hijo ven llego tu tío!  
Oliver salió disparado a recibir a su tío.  
-¡Buenas noches hijo!-dijo Severus saludándolo con un abrazo y entrando a la estancia  
-Buenas noches tío, hace ya mucho que no te veía-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa  
-Pues con eso de que te la pasas con la novia muchacho-dijo su padre tratando de hacer una broma a la cual Oliver respondió con una sonrisa, con esto saludo a Narcissa, a Alexander y a Draco.

_**Pudimos ser un solo cuerpo**____**  
**__**a tiempo como el reloj**____**  
**__**ahí no había mitades**____**  
**__**ni había más complementos**____**  
**__**ni nada no sobraba**____**  
**__**ni un pedazo del cuerpo**__**  
**_  
-Pasen al comedor-dijo la madre de Oliver, desde la puerta de este

Todos tomaron rumbo a la gran estancia. Pero Severus se sentía extraño, presentía algo, su corazón raramente se lo decía.

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo Draco al oído mientras su madre saludaba a todos los demás.  
-Si, ¿Por qué?  
-Simple curiosidad, te vez raro  
-Tu tranquilo no pasa nada  
-Esta bien, oye respecto con la gran charla de el otro dia de tu sabes quien, gracias por confiar en mi  
-No, gracias a ti Draco, eres un gran chico- y con esto los dos se encaminaron a comedor, cuando llegaron se sentaron a esperar a la feliz pareja, a Oliver y a la futura esposa de este.

-Bueno familia, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de Oliver-hablo el padre de Oliver cuando vio que todos estaban sentados- les quiero presentar a la futura esposa de mi hijo-todos estaban muy atentos.  
-Pasen muchachos.  
De repente entraron agarrados de la mano.

A Severus se le fue el corazón hasta los pies y se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver quien estaba frente a él como la futura esposa de su sobrino. Draco solo abrió un poco la boca y volteo a ver de reojo a severus, quien tenia en los ojos un leve dejo de sorpresa y dolor, mientras Narcissa sonreía junto con todos los demás.  
Familia-hablo Oliver-les presento a mi prometida-dijo abrazando a su novia

Hermione al ver quien estaba sentado en la mesa le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, pero Oliver la tenía bien agarrada. Severus Snape estaba sentado entre toda la familia, con su familia principal, se le fue el alma del cuerpo y sintió un nudo en el estomago.

-¿PORQUE NO LO PENSE CUANDO ESCUCHE EL APELLIDO DE OLIVER?-se recrimino mentalmente

-Bueno Herms, mi familia con todo y tíos-hablo Oliver sonriente- familia mi futura esposa, Hermione Granger.

Los dos no podían dejar de verse, jamás pensaron volverse a encontrar y en esas circunstancias.

-Disculpen necesito salir-dijo Severus parándose de su asiento, Draco salió tras el  
Hermione se quedo quieta un poco sorprendida.

-¿estás bien Herms?-pregunto Oliver en su oído, después del caos de la presentación de su futura esposa.

-Si tranquilo solo son… los nervios-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Ok, iré a ver que tiene mi tío

-Ya fue Draco hijo, no te preocupes-dijo Narcissa acercándose a felicitarlos

-bueno pero yo ahorita voy de todos modos

-ok hijo-y todos los empezaron a felicitar

-Bueno un brindis por los novios-dijo el papa de Oliver y toda la familia choco las copas.  
Hermione se bebió de golpe todo el champagne. Oliver recogió las dos copas y fue a ver lo que pasaba con su tío.

Mientras tanto afuera en el jardín…

-Vaya hasta que por fin te encuentro

-Quiero estar solo Draco dejame en paz

-No severus, dije que hiba a estar contigo como tu amigo que soy, siempre!

-Lo se Draco, pero dije que me dejes ¡solo!

-No lo hare

-¡ENTIENDELO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

-Severus cálmate

-como quieres que me calme Draco, la mujer que amo se va a casar con mi sobrino

-lo sé, pero debes tranquilizarte, no hay nada que hacer y lo sabes

-Me duele verla en brazos de otro, y mucho mas de mi propio sobrino, mi propia sangre, la mujer que amo se casa CON MI SOBRINO Draco entiéndelo, vete!

-¿y crees que no se cómo te sientes? , yo lo pase.

-¿por qué me la tenía que encontrar así?

-no lo sé, el destino así lo quiso

-pues maldito destino Draco, ahora si la perdí Draco, para siempre-con esto Draco se acerco y le dio un abrazo el cual Severus respondió, en esos momentos no sabía ni que hacía, el ver a Hermione en brazos de otro lo destrozo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato que una persona de ojos grises los estaba escuchando, Oliver Snape estaba escondido escuchando la conversación, recargado en una pared, escondido.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero su comentario…  
J'S


	4. Chapter 4 ¡NUEVO!

Capitulo 4- Reencuentro

_DISACLAIMER: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de la historia, personajes pertenecen una rubia millonaria británica, y una gran escritora J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, solo hago para divertirme, entretenerme, y dar un poquito de entretenimiento a las personas que leen esto._

_Nota: La canción por quien guste escucharla se llama reencuentro y es de un grupo llamado Banda pequeños musical_

_UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AHORA TENDRE TIEMPO HASTA PARA TERMINAR LAS HISTORIAS INCOMPLETAS…  
ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ESTOY LIBRE…_

_PUES A LEER…_

[LO QUE ESTA ENTRE "COMILLAS" SON PENSAMIENTOS Y LAS LETRAS EN MAYUSCULAS COMPLETAMENTE ES LA CANCION]

En el capítulo anterior…

-¿por qué me la tenía que encontrar así?

-no lo sé, el destino así lo quiso

-pues maldito destino Draco, ahora si la perdí Draco, para siempre-con esto Draco se acercó y le dio un abrazo el cual Severus respondió, en esos momentos no sabía ni que hacía, el ver a Hermione en brazos de otro lo destrozo.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que una persona de ojos grises los estaba escuchando, Oliver Snape estaba escondido escuchando la conversación, recargado en una pared, escondido.

En el capítulo de hoy…

Oliver escucho todo.

-"Así que se conocían"-menciono Oliver

Eso lo desconcertó, mucho más sabiendo que su tío amaba a su próximamente esposa, por un momento se sintió mal, pero decidió que era mejor entrar y decir que no los había encontrado, así que decidió entrar a la casa de nuevo, afuera hacia frio, y quería aparte ver las reacciones de Hermione.

-¿Qué paso Oliver?-pregunto Hermione

-Nada flaca, no los encontré

-Ah que extraño- dijo Hermione haciendo la que no sabía nada –Que te parece si vamos con tu familia, quieren hacer una fiesta grande por nuestro compromiso

-Chicos vénganse, ¿Dónde está tu tío Severus?-dijo la mama de Oliver llegando a donde estaban ellos

-No lo sé mama, no lo encontré-dijo Oliver con una sonrisa

-Ok, pero ya vénganse

-Kathleen ya déjalos-dijo su papa de Oliver llegando- querían estar solos tantito los tortolitos-dijo viéndolos, a lo que Hermione se sonrojo dedicándoles una sonrisa

-Hay Sebastián, ¡ya! Bueno pero ya vamos al comedor, que ya todos quieren cenar

-Ok mama vamos enseguida

-No, no ven Oliver, tú me tienes que ayudar en algo, te lo robo un momento, querida

-No se preocupe señora-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Que he dicho no me digas señora dime Kathy-dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien Kathy

-Oye mama pero yo quería…

-Nada Oliver ven acá-dijo llevándoselo

-¿Hija podrías ir a buscar a mi hermano y a mi sobrino?- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa tomándole el hombro- yo tengo que ir por unas botellas al sótano, te lo agradecería mucho

- Esta bien señor, yo voy

-Muchas gracias hija-con esto Sebastián la dejo sola

A Hermione se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, así que tomo aire y salió, después de caminar a mitad del jardín vio que ya venían y se quedó completamente quieta porque Severus en ese momento la vio.

-Este… con su permiso-dijo Draco y se adelanto

Los dos se quedaron mirando

**-**** ¡HOLA! ¿QUE TAL?**** ¿COMO TE VA?, ME DA ALEGRIA MIRARTE NO IMAGINE ENCONTRARTE Y TE VEO MUCHO MEJOR, ¿COMO ESTA EL?, NO DIGAS NADA, SI SE TE NOTA EN LA CARA LA FELICIDAD QUE IRRADIAS LO DICE TODO POR TI…**

-Sí, estoy muy bien con Oliver, y ¿tu? Con Narcisa ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien

-Vi a tu hijo

-Sí, se llama Alex, se parece según Narcisa a su padre

-¿Tu suegro?

-Si

**HOY ESTE REENCUENTRO  
TIENE MUCHO DE VALOR  
DIGO CUANDO MENOS PARA MI,  
POR QUE ESTABA CIEGO  
Y NO VI TODO ES AMOR  
QUE TU ME BRINDASTE A MI**

-Te parece si entramos-dijo Hermione un poco incomoda

-No aun no

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, que quiero aprovechar para hacer algo

-¿Qué?-dijo Hermione muy indiferente a pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber que era lo que iba hacer

-Ven-dijo Severus extendiéndole la mano

-No, haz lo que tengas que hacer aquí

-Está bien-dijo viendo que nadie viniera

-Apúrate Severus porque no tengo mucho…- pero no acabo decirlo porque tenía los labios de Severus sobre los de ella, se fue por un momento al recordar todo lo que paso con él, y volver a tener esos labios en los de ella, solo tenía en cuenta lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Severus la tenía abrazada por la cintura con un brazo, y la otra mano la tenía en rostro, mientras intentaba que le respondiera el beso hasta que lo logro.

**HOY ESTE REENCUENTRO  
TIENE MUCHO DE DOLOR  
POR QUE SE QUE EL ME GANO TU AMOR  
Y ES QUE HE SIDO UN TONTO  
POR COBARDE YO PERDI  
TE PERDI POR MI ERROR  
**

Hermione solo se dejó llevar, y lo disfruto, así que lo atrajo más hacia ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del hombre que la estaba besando. Duro unos momentos, y luego se separaron por falta de aire, Hermione reacciono y a lo que atino fue a soltarle una cachetada

-¡jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Snape! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ah ahora me llamas Snape. Hermione no me vengas con que no querías porque me respondiste con la misma intensidad que hace tiempo lo hacías-dijo Severus sobándose la mejilla, Hermione pegaba algo duro

-¡cállate! Me deje llevar por el momento, lo nuestro termino hace mucho Snape

-Pero Hermione yo…

-nada de yo déjame en paz, no me busques, yo estoy enamorada de Oliver

-No es cierto

-Sí, si lo es

-No, Hermione, ¡NO!

-No seas necio Severus, y déjame en paz-dijo Hermione rumbo a la casa

Severus se quedó por un momento en el jardín

-"pero si me respondió como si me amara, lo sé, no pudo haber sido mi imaginación"-y con esto se fue a la casa, cuando entro la vio en los brazos de Oliver

**DEJAME SER EL QUE TE AMO  
ANTES DE LASTIMARTE  
ANTES DE SER EL COBARDE  
QUE A SUS BRAZOS TE MANDO**

-¿estás bien?-dijo Draco a lado de él, por un momento se espantó, estaba tan enfrascado en la escena que estaban dando Oliver y Hermione que no se dio cuenta que llego Draco

-Si

-¿Qué paso? ¿Le dijiste que no se casara?

-No, porque debería de hacerlo

-Porque la amas, ¡por eso!

-Déjame en paz Draco

-Oye al menos le dijiste que la amas ¿no?

-No tampoco

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-La bese-Draco se quedó pasmado

-¿Y qué paso Severus?

-Me dijo que amaba a Oliver, y que lo nuestro ya era historia

**HOY ESTE REECUENTRO  
****TIENE MUCHO DE VALOR  
DIGO CUANDO MENOS PARA MI,  
POR QUE ESTABA CIEGO  
Y NO VI TODO ES AMOR  
QUE TU ME BRINDASTE A MI**

Draco solo atino a ponerle una mano en el hombro

-Se terminó Draco, se terminó, la perdí para siempre y en brazos de mi sobrino.

Dijo mientras los dos la veían abrazada a Oliver, se estaban dando un beso, Severus decidió quitar la mirada, solo se lastimaba mas

-¿Y tu madre Draco? No la veo por ningún lado

-Está en la cocina con la tía Kathy

-Ah ok, ¿y Alex?

-Está jugando con Andrea y con John

-Ok

-No piensas hacer nada

-No Draco, ella ahora está feliz y la dejare, la amo pero aunque me duela, la tengo que dejar ir

-¿Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo verdad Severus?

-Si Draco, gracias

-Voy a ver a Alex.

-Si Draco

**HOY ESTE REENCUENTRO  
TIENE MUCHO DE DOLOR  
POR QUE SE QUE EL ME GANO TU AMOR  
ES QUE HE SIDO UN TONTO  
POR COBARTE DE PERDI  
**

Severus se quedó solo y con sus pensamientos

-"Hasta nunca Hermione, que te puedo decir, se feliz mi amor. Adiós"-dijo en su mente mientras la miraba abrazada a Oliver, decidió irse al comedor, esa escena solo lo hacía lastimarse.

**TE PERDI POR MI ERROR  
TE PERDI POR MI ERROR  
TE PERDI POR ERROR  
**

Espero les haya gustado.

Review? ¡Lo espero!

Pronto subiré el otro capítulo.

Hasta pronto.

J'S


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

Capitulo 5

_DISACLAIMER: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de la historia, personajes pertenecen una rubia millonaria británica, y una gran escritora J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, solo hago para divertirme, entretenerme, y dar un poquito de entretenimiento a las personas que leen esto._

LA CANCION SE LLAMA NO SE VIVIR ES DE K-PAZ DE LA SIERRA PERO ES UNA VERSION EN ESPAÑOL, POR QUE ORIGINALMENTE ES EN ESPAÑOL, NO SABRIA DECIRLES DE QUIEN ES ORIGINALMENTE PERO YO LA HE ESCUCHADO DE NILSSON Y SE LLAMA WITHOUT YOU  
ESPERO LES GUSTE Y A LEER

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ALEXZA SNAPE,JISI SNAPE, SUEKSNAPE,QUEEN SLYTHERIN, MAMA SHMI, ALEXA SNAPE que son las personitas que hasta ahora me siguen, muchas gracias :D esto es para ustedes

Capitulo anterior…

Severus se quedó solo y con sus pensamientos

-"Hasta nunca Hermione, que te puedo decir, se feliz mi amor. Adiós"-dijo en su mente mientras la miraba abrazada a Oliver, decidió irse al comedor, esa escena solo lo hacía lastimarse.

Capitulo nuevo…

**No se vivir si no es contigo****  
****No se no tengo valor**

*************************HERMIONE***********************

Mientras abrazaba a Oliver, vi a Severus observarme, y me dolió pero bese a Oliver, y cuando volví a abrazar a Oliver voltee a donde estaba Severus, pero ya no lo vi.

Cuando me beso, sentí que se me iba el suelo, si no me hubiera estado agarrando la cintura seguro me hubiera caído.

Solo lo hizo para lastimarme, no sé por qué lo que hace, que le he hecho, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que no lo he olvidado, lo sigo amando, pero yo me casare con su sobrino, y ese es mi destino, y el de él es estar con su familia, ya hasta ahí, nunca estaremos juntos.

El solo me beso para jugar conmigo de nuevo, para ser su diversión, para desmostrarse a si mismo que puede tener a cualquier mujer pero ya no jugara conmigo, en 5 meses seré la señora Snape, sí, pero la señora de Oliver Snape.

*************************HERMIONE***********************

Cuando Severus se fue, no se despidió de Hermione, espero a que Oliver estuviera solo, y se despidió de todos los demás, menos de ella.

En cinco meses seria la boda, el mismo día que la de él, hace mucho Narcisa y el la habían planeado, pero solo estaban esperando que Alex creciera, ahora podría quedarse Draco a cargo de Alex, y ellos irse a luna de miel, lo mejor era que no iria a la boda severus, y eso por los dos lados, de Hermione y severus los ayudaba, no querían verse mutuamente en brazos de otro.

- 5 MESES DESPUES-

*************************POV HERMIONE***********************

Hoy es el día de mi boda, se supone que debo estar feliz y no lo estoy y no sé porque. Quisiera que él fuera el Snape con el que me fuera a casar, pero no, no es Severus, si no su sobrino.

Hoy empieza mi vida sin el, pero empiezo una vida con un hombre maravilloso, y tengo que aceptarlo y serle fiel, pero sobre todo en el corazón, debo dejar a su tío a un lado.

-¿Herms ya estas lista?-me dijo Ginny, si ella me había venido a ayudar, la invite a mi boda, no podía quedarse fuera mi boda.

-Si Gin, ya lo estoy, creo

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien, aparte no vendrá, recuerdas hoy se casa el también.

-Si ya no me digas nada, salió en el profeta y aquí en el diario el profeta de Francia.

-Eso te sigue lastimando ¿verdad?

-Si, me sigue lastimando que se vaya a casar con ella, y que este en brazos de esa…, pero lo tengo que olvidar por mi bien, y por mi matrimonio con Oliver

-Si tu tranquila, que fuerte que haya terminado siendo su tio ¿no crees?, y va a terminar siendo el tuyo

-Mejor ya cállate Gin

-Perdon, solo que se me hace increíble, pero hoy tiene que ser todo felicidad, olvídate de el por un momento, y todo saldrá bien.

-Si, todo saldrá bien, y en unas horas seré la señora Snape, y no me olvidare por el en un momento si no para toda la vida.

-Exacto amiga, ¿preparada para ser la esposa de Oliver Snape?

-Lista.-dijo Hermione suspirando y sonriendo

*************************FIN POV HERMIONE***********************

*************************POV SEVERUS*************************

Hoy es el día de mi boda, no puedo creer que me vaya a casar con Narcisa.

Realmente quisiera que hoy fuera Hermione con la que fuera a casarme, talvez asi si estaría feliz, no digo que no lo este pero… no lo se.

Yo la quiero a ella, pero ella quiere a otro que ironia, y otra me quiere a mi. Ese otro es mi sobrino, mi propia sangre, Oliver Snape.

-Severus, ya estás listo, la ceremonia ya va a empezar

-Draco falta una hora-llego interrumpiéndome al despacho- además ya estoy listo

-¿Pensando en ella verdad?-dijo Draco cerrando la puerta del despacho

-Sí, hoy se casa

-Sí, ya se, por eso no han llegado.

-Y no puedo hacer nada

-Ya lo se Severus, pero ¿de algo serviría?

-No, de nada, ella ya no me ama, claro yo digo que me amo, pero a lo mejor ni siquiera lo hizo

-Pues si pero te casaras con madre hoy, aunque me hubiera gustado mas ir a tu boda con Hermione-dijo Draco riendo

Severus solo rio

-¿Enserio?-dijo aun riendo

-Si, yo ubiera querido ser un padrino-dijo dedicando una sonrisa (que a muchas volveria locas XD )

-Pero no podrá ser-dijo Severus con un dejo de tristeza- Bueno hijo, ya no me hagas pensar en ella

-Bueno pues vámonos-dijo Draco parándose-voy por mi hermanito

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-si, lo adoro

-Me alegra hijo

-bueno voy por el porqué de estar haciendo alguna travesura, ahora que ya sabe caminar

-Si, seguro, yo voy por Narcisa, ¿dónde está?

-bajo por unas botellas al sótano fue con tu amigo Frederick, están haya abajo-dijo señalando el suelo

-Ok, voy por ellos, para tener todo listo

-Si ve

Draco se fue, y yo baje, de repente escuche risas y después nada, baje en silencio algo raro había aquí, todos mis años de mortifago me tienen que servir de algo

*************************FIN POV SEVERUS*************************

**Me dijiste que te ibas  
y tus labios sonreían  
mas tus ojos eran trozos de dolor**

-No Fred, aquí no, estoy a punto de casarme, Severus y mis hijos están haya arriba- era la voz de Narcisa risueña

-Hay por favor Narcisa cuantas veces casi hemos… hecho el amor enfrente de las narices de Severus y no se ha dado…. cuenta, y ahora solo te pido un beso-se oía entrecortada la voz de Frederick, pero entre eso se escuchaban besos

-No Frederick, aquí no, mejor luego corazón-decía riendo un poco Narcisa

-Ándale, solo un beso-decía Fred suplicante

-Bueno solo uno-y correspondieron ambos al apasionado beso, ella enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él poniendo las manos en la cintura.

Se besaron, pero no sabían que unos ojos negros como túneles los estaban observando hace ya unos momentos y habían visto lo suficiente.

-¡BRAVO! MUY BIEN, BIEN HECHO, QUE ROMANTICOS-dijo Severus aplaudiendo, mientras atrapaba a Frederick "su mejor amigo" y a su próxima esposa Narcisa besándose, los mencionados rápido se separaron- QUE BIEN ME HAN ENGAÑADO.

-Severus no es lo que parece-dijo Frederick

-No claro que no es lo que parece, tú no eres mi amigo y tu-dijo señalando a Narcisa- que te las dabas de santa, por favor no eres más que una zorra, que te gusta andar con los amigos de tus parejas, cierto, Lucius fue tu esposo y anduviste conmigo, porque si no recuerdas lo engañaste conmigo, pero después te juntaste conmigo, y ahora que yo soy tu pareja con Frederick, ¿por cuánto tiempo Narcisa? ¿Por cuánto? O prefieres contestarme tu cobarde-dijo Severus refiriéndose a Frederick

-Severus, por favor

-PORFAVOR NADA NARCISSA-dijo Severus gritando lleno de furia-Y YO DEJE IR A ALGUIEN QUE SI VALIA LA PENA POR TI, QUE NO VALES NADA-Narcisa se desconcertó con lo que dijo Severus y Severus acercándose a ella la tomo de los brazos-¡¿DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑAS CON FREDERICK?!, CONTESTAME NARCISA,¡DIMELO!

-Me estas lastimando-dijo lloriqueando un poco

-¡SUELTALA!

-TU A MI NO ME DAS ÓRDENES- dijo Severus y soltó a Narcisa para soltarle un puñetazo en la cara a Rickman

-AHORA TU ¿CONTESTAME DESDE CUANDO?-dijo lleno de furia

-Nunca te he engañado, solo ha sido esta vez

-No me mientas-dijo con el tono con el que alguna vez le había hablado a sus alumnos para intimidarlos- quiero la verdad Narcisa

-Desde que entraste a trabajar al ministerio Severus, perdóname, fue desde hace 2 años-dijo Narcisa tartamudeando un poco Severus solo se empezó a reír

-Que idiota he sido, Alex no es mi hijo ¿verdad?-menciono con un dejo de tristeza y de rencor

-…-Narcisa no dijo nada

-No lo puedo creer, así que este idiota-dijo señalando a Frederick-es el padre de Alex, no lo puedo creer

-Severus por favor

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Narcisa, que te he hecho para que lo hicieras, o era por mi dinero por lo que estabas conmigo

-No Sev, por favor déjame explicarte-dijo Narcisa queriendo tocarlo

-NO TE ACERQUES A MI, NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR SEV, NUNCA EN TU VIDA, Y SABES QUE LA BODA SE CANCELA, NO PIENSO CASARME

-¿QUE PASA POR QUE TANTO GRITO?-dijo Draco entrando a la habitación

-¿QUE? PERO TODOS LOS PREPARATIVOS- dijo Narcisa

-ESTAS IDIOTA SI CREES QUE VOY A CASARME CONTIGO, Y TU-dijo dirigiéndose a Frederick- ME VOY A ENCARGAR DE QUE TE CORRAN DEL MINISTERIO MAL NACIDO, ERES UN TRAIDOR- dijo y no se aguantó y le soltó otro un puñetazo en la cara

-¿Qué paso Severus?-dijo Draco atrayendo la atención de los tres presentes

-NO VA A HABER BODA DRACO-dijo furioso volteando a ver a Frederick y a Narcisa

-Pero… ¿pero por qué?-dijo Draco sorprendido

-Tu madre me engaño con Frederick y Alex no es mi hijo, es de su amante

-¿Cómo pudiste madre?

-Hijo yo….

-Nada de yo mama… tenía un concepto diferente de ti, me has decepcionado

-No hijo por favor-dijo Narcisa llorando, Fred solo veía la escena

-No te acerques madre

-Draco dame permiso hijo, por favor

-Yo voy contigo Severus-dijo y los dos subieron a la parte superior, Narcisa y Frederick no subían

-¿Qué hago ahora?- dijo Severus en el pasillo

-¿Cómo que, qué?

-Sí que hago, perdí a Hermione y ahora no puedo hacer nada por recuperarla, y tu madre ve lo que me hizo

-Amas a Hermione ¿no?

-¿Si? Y sacrifique mi amor por ella por quedarme con ustedes

-Ok, pues aun puedes hacer algo

-¿Qué?-dijo Severus decepcionado

-Ve a interrumpir la boda de Hermione, ha de estar empezando, ve no dejes que se case con tu sobrino- dijo Draco alterado, y a Severus le vino una esperanza de estar con su castaña

-Pero ni siquiera sé dónde es la maldita boda-dijo Severus preocupado

-Yo sí, un día Hermione me dijo que la acompañara a unos preparativos y fuimos a donde iba a ser, pero primero tenemos que aparecernos, y luego entrar a caballo, así llegue con ella

-¿A caballo?

-Sí, nunca has montado a caballo, son hermosos, son mis animales favoritos

-Ok, vámonos

-¿Y Alex? ¿Qué hacemos Severus?

-Ve por él, no lo voy a dejar con esa… perdón hijo

-No, se lo merece, mi hermanito no se va a quedar con mi madre

**No quise hablar  
solo al final te dije adiós  
solo adiós**

****Severus, Draco y Alex desaparecieron en el jardín frente a todos los invitados.

Narcisa salió en ese momento

-Buenos días todos, lamento tener… que decir esto, pero la boda se cancela-solo se escucharon murmullos, y dejos de sorpresa- si, lamento haberlos hecho venir, pero la boda no se va a realizar, con su permiso, se quedan en su casa, pueden quedarse a disfrutar la comida, lo que ustedes quieran, con su permiso-y con esto se metió de nuevo a su casa, y nadie la vio otra vez se encerró en su cuarto, y no salió, todos los presentes se fueron.

Aparecieron en un pueblo. Salieron, los tres iban uniformados, iban de blanco, los hombres iban a ir de blanco para la boda, ni siquiera se cambió Severus, los tres tenían traje blanco con camisa blanca y zapatos blancos, Alex traía huaraches, muchas chicas los voltearon a ver.

De pronto Draco se acercó a un señor, y dijo que quería rentar 2 caballos este dijo que los eligieran, el señor era muy amable, Severus tomo uno blanco y Draco uno negro, y se llevó a Alex con él. Y Draco y Severus tomaron camino a la boda de Hermione, Draco iba por delante

Cabalgaron por 10 minutos y Draco llego a una Hacienda, donde varios no lo dejaron entrar.

-No pueden pasar señores

-¿Cómo de que no?—dijo Severus furioso

-No pueden pasar señor, de repente James lo vio

-¿hermano? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Disculpe señor, la persona aquí es su hermano

-Si mi hermano y mis sobrinos, déjalos que pasen, acostúmbrate

-Perdón señor adelante

Severus y Draco solo sonrieron

-Gracias hermano

-No de que Severus

-¿Qué paso?

-Luego te explico, solo vengo de rápido

-Ok pásale, sigue el camino adornado, al final del camino los veras, están en el jardín.

Siguieron el camino adornado era largo pero al final había un jardín muy grande rodeado de árboles, enorme donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia

De repente muchos escucharon a caballos cabalgar y voltearon, los hermanos Snape, Sebastián y Andrea, se sorprendieron de ver al más gran de los cuatro hermanos ahí.

Severus llego y se paró detrás del pasillo adornado por donde hace unos minutos había pasado Hermione.

-¡HERMIONE!-grito Severus cuando llego- ¡TU NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON OTRO HOMBRE QUE NO SEA YO!

2DA PARTE EN CAMINO…

TO BE CONTINUE  
REVIEW?

J'S


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

2DA PARTE

¿¡COMENTARIO!? PORFITAS!

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-¡HERMIONE!-grito Severus cuando llego y el caballo relincho- ¡TU NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON OTRO HOMBRE QUE NO SEA YO!

**CAPITULO 5 PARTE 2**

**Yo no sé si fue mi orgullo  
cualquier cosa lo atribuyo  
te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor  
Tal vez hacía falta solo un por favor, détente amor**

Ginny estaba sorprendida pero a la vez emocionada, jamás pensó que Snape fuera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione y Oliver se habían quedado en shock.

-¿Qué demonios dices tío?-dijo Oliver

-Que ella no se puede casar contigo Oliver, ni con ningún otro hombre, si no soy yo

-PORFAVOR SEVERUS DETENTE-decía Alan Snape-RETIRATE SEVERUS, NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ, ESTO ES SAGRADO, VETE

-NO ME VOY DE AQUI SIN HERMIONE, USTED… NO SE META TIO

-Ven conmigo, estás loco-dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Si tú crees que yo voy a permitir que te lleves a mi novia, estás loco antes me matas

-¿Ah no?-dijo Severus y de repente saco una pistola y disparo al cielo, no se iba arriesgar a sacar su varita, había demasiado muggle, después de haber disparado apunto a Oliver-No me obligues a hacerlo Oliver

-SEVERUS!-grito Hermione asustada

-Severus por el amor de dios-dijo Alan poniéndose enfrente de su nieto, Alan era el hermano de Tobías Snape.

-QUE USTED NO SE META TIO!

-Severus por favor guarda esa arma hermano-dijo Andrea espantada- no cometas una tontería

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles y ven conmigo Hermione

-Estas estúpido, el que te las va hacer difíciles soy yo-dijo Oliver yéndose encima de Severus, pero Alan Snape y Hermione no lo dejaron

-No por favor Oliver, te lo suplico no hagas nada, por favor, te lo suplico-dijo Hermione casi llorando, muy nerviosa jalándolo mientras Alan y Andrea Snape lo detenían, Alexander el hijo de James, y el novio de Catherine, hermana de Oliver lo fuero a detener.

-Si en algo aprecias su vida, has lo que te digo Hermione, lo siento mucho Oliver

-No, no va a ir contigo, ella se queda aquí

-Te dije que nos vamos ven acá Hermione -dijo Severus enojado

-No te la puedes llevar

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir Oliver?

-Yo, yo lo voy a hacer, no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi novia

-Pues lo siento hijo pero tendré que quitarte de en medio-diciendo esto cargo la pistola

-No te atreverías tío

-No me retes Oliver, no me conoces, ni tú me retes Hermione, tu si sabes como soy

-Tranquilo Severus, está bien iré contigo-dijo Hermione espantada

-No Hermione- dijo enfadado Oliver, le suplicaba a Hermione con la mirada -No, no vayas, por favor, no me dejes-dijo Oliver

-Oliver por favor-dijo con mirada suplicante- no quiero que te pase nada-con esto se fue a donde estaba Severus lentamente

-Tú no te muevas Oliver-dijo Andrea

-No como no tía, no voy a dejar que se la lleve

Hermione caminaba pero lo hacía lento

-Hermione-dijo Severus y le dio la mano pero no dejaba de apuntarle a Oliver con la pistola, ella dudaba en tomar su mano-Por favor

-Detente Severus, por favor- decía Sebastián, su hermano- es una tontería hermano

Hermione se subió enfrente de el en el caballo, Severus no dejaba de apuntarle con la pistola, Oliver quería ir pero entre sus primos se acercaron y lo tenían agarrado.

**No se dejarte en el olvido  
No sé, no tengo valor  
No se vivir si no es contigo  
Sin ti no se ni quien soy**

-Lo siento hijo, pero amas a la misma mujer que yo-dijo Severus y con esto volteo el caballo le pego con el fuete y se fue cabalgando a lo que daba, y Draco hizo lo mismo, yendo detrás de él.

-¡DETENTE SEVERUS! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TIO! ¡DETENTE TIO! ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!-dijo Oliver gritando aun agarrado por sus primos

-Tranquilízate Oliver

-Como me voy a tranquilizar si se está robando a la mujer que amo, a la mujer de mi vida-dijo y se pudo zafar de sus primos, y salió corriendo detrás de los dos caballos, sin alcanzarlos, al final se tiro de rodillas-¡MALDITO!¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR TIO!

-Es una tontería Oliver…déjalo

-¡JAMAS! ¡DETENTE TIO! ¡DETENTE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Mientras tanto, Severus había llegado a la entrada de la haciendo y las puertas estaban abiertas, no había nadie y los Draco y Severus aprovecharon para salir, sin que los vieran.

-¡GEORGE! ¡GEORGE!-llego minutos después Oliver corriendo

-Si señor

-MI CABALLO, MUEVETE!-rápido llego el capataz de la hacienda con el caballo y se lo entrego y Oliver salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Severus llego al pueblo con Draco, Hermione y Alex.

Dejaron los caballos, fueron a donde se habían aparecido, antes de que lo alcanzara Oliver.

-Entonces, ya sabes a donde ir, espérame ahí Draco, ten-dijo entregándole una tarjeta-esta es mi tarjeta de crédito, creías que no tenía verdad, pues bueno si tengo y puedes utilizarla para todo lo que necesiten Alex y tú, no te preocupes por el dinero, les serviría para vivir toda su vida los dos como reyes sin trabajar, yo iré con Hermione a donde te dije.

-Está bien, suerte

-¡SEVERUS SUELTAME! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE DRACO?! DILE QUE ME SUELTE-dijo Hermione que estaba en un rincón del callejón amarrada sin poderse mover, claro amarrada por un hechizo y estaba sin varita- ¡ME CHOCAS SNAPE!

-Nadie te va a oír Hermione, guarda silencio, Alex ven-dijo Severus a Alex que estaba sentado junto a Hermione- vas a ir con tu hermano Draco, te veré en unos días, ¿sí?-Alex solo asintió

-¿dode eta mama, papa?-dijo el pequeño

-La vas a ver pronto, tuvo que salir de urgencia

-Ok papi

-Cuídense los dos, los quiero hijos-dijo abrazándolos, Hermione veía desde la esquina la escena, se le hizo muy tierno pero no quitaba su cara de "maldita sea", de repente Draco y Alex, se alejaron y el pequeño con su manita le dijo adiós a Hermione

-Lo siento Hermione, pero tienes que escucharlo- y los dos desaparecieron

-Ahora tú y yo-dijo Severus acercándose a Hermione, la levanto en brazos

**Desde el día que te fuiste**

**Tengo el alma más que triste **

**Y mañana sé muy bien va ser peor**

**Como olvidar ese mirar de solador**

**Que era amor**

-Suéltame Severus, por favor déjame ir

-No Hermione, no, hasta que hable contigo

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vas a venir conmigo

-¡No!

-Pues aunque no quieras- dijo Severus y desapareció con ella y apareció en una playa

-¿Dónde demonios estamos Snape?

-En La playa de Sotavento

-¿QUEEEE? ¿EN ESPAÑA? ¿TU ESTAS LOCO?

-No, solo no quiero que nos encuentren, y no intentes escapar o desaparecer puse protecciones y no puedes salir si no es conmigo, o desaparecer si no es conmigo

-Como te odio Snape-dijo Hermione furiosa

-No te creo

-Pues alzo

-Ven y camina

-No puedo recuerdas me tienes amarrada

-Oh si-dijo y con un ligero toque de varita lo desapareció y Hermione pudo caminar, Severus no la soltaba del brazo

Llegaron rápido a una cabaña y Severus la dejo un momento

-No intentes escapar Granger-ella solo le hizo caras, él se acercó a un hombre

-Hola buenos días

-Hola joven que se le ofrece-dijo un señor algo grande pero con acento español

-¿Me podría rentar la cabaña?

-Si claro

-Muy bien

Hermione veía que Severus le daba dinero al señor, y notaba la distancia que había de lejos, quería huir, pero a la vez no, solo miraba las olas del mar, se decidió y corrió la más rápido que dieron sus pies, lo bueno es que se había quitado los tacones.

-muchas gracias le dejo para dos noches y algo mas

-Sí señor, gracias a usted-dijo el español

Cuando Severus volteo a buscar a Hermione esta no estaba se acercó a donde la había dejado y la vio corriendo, y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron, la alcanzo pronto y la jalo con él, cayendo al suelo, la levanto con el agarrándola de la cintura pegándola a él.

**No se vivir si no es contigo  
Sin ti no se ni quien soy  
No se dejarte en el olvido,  
No sé, no tengo valor**

-Que no has entendido Hermione que no puedes escapar de mi-dijo Severus con dejo de desesperación

-Y tú no has entendido que no quiero estar contigo-dijo Hermione zafándose, y aventando a Severus-no tenías derecho hacerme lo que me hiciste Severus, ni a mí ni a tu sobrino, no te lo voy a perdonar-dijo Hermione recuperando el aire y gritando todo lo fuerte que le permitían sus pulmones y garganta

-No comprendes que no podía permitir que te casaras, Hermione yo no podía permitir que fueras de otro hombre

-Estas… COMPLETAMENTE ENFERMO SEVERUS

-Si Hermione, pero estoy completamente enfermo de ti-dijo acercándose a ella, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a pocos centímetros de tocarse- no te das cuenta que lo que hice, lo hice por desesperación, jamás la había sentido y ve lo que me provocas, porque… porque te amo Hermione, te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti-dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro

-Pues ese es tu problema-dijo zafándose de él y aventándolo de nueva cuenta- porque yo ya no te amo Severus-dijo llorando- peor aún ¡TE ODIO!

-Hermione-decía Severus tapándose los oídos para no escuchar-YA NO TE AMO-¡CALLATE HERMIONE!- NO TE AMO SNAPE, TE DESPRECIO, ¡TE ODIO SNAPE!- ¡CALLATE! NO ME DIJAS ESO-decían al mismo tiempo

-no digas eso Hermione, no lo digas-dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola y pegando su frente con ella-yo sé que lo que hice fue una locura, pero te amo, que no te das cuenta-dijo tomándola del rostro-te amo, te amo.

-¡SUELTAME!-dijo quitándole la pistola que aún tenía en el pantalón Severus, Hermione le apunto con esta, Severus no se acobardo

**No se vivir si no es contigo,  
Sin ti no se ni quien soy**

-Discúlpame Hermione, pero no te traje hasta acá para dejar que te vayas, primero tendrías que matarme, ¡anda! ¡DISPARA!, si lo que quieres es regresar para casarte con Oliver, entonces dispárame, solo así voy a entender que al que verdaderamente amas es a él, ¡DISPARA HERMIONE!-dijo Severus retando a Hermione, ella solo tenía el dedo en el gatillo, después de unos minutos, solo se escuchó un disparo en el viento.

TO BE CONTINUE…

REVIEW?

¡COMENTEN! UN BESO A TODOS… ESPERO PODER SUBIR HOY EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE.

J'S


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

ESTE CAPITULO NO TENDRA CANCION…

_**¿Y ya saben no?**_**  
**_**DISACLAIMER: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de la historia, personajes pertenecen una rubia millonaria británica, y una gran escritora J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, solo hago para divertirme, entretenerme, y dar un poquito de entretenimiento a las personas que leen esto.**_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

-Discúlpame Hermione, pero no te traje hasta acá para dejar que te vayas, primero tendrías que matarme, ¡anda! ¡DISPARA!, si lo que quieres es regresar para casarte con Oliver, entonces dispárame, solo así voy a entender que al que verdaderamente amas es a él, ¡DISPARA HERMIONE!-dijo Severus retando a Hermione, ella solo tenía el dedo en el gatillo, después de unos minutos, solo se escuchó un disparo en el viento.

EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY

Se escuchó el disparo, pero solo el disparo de un arma que no trae balas.

Hermione no supo que hacer, bajo el arma y la reviso y efectivamente no traía balas.

-No trae balas, me mentiste, ¡ME MENTISTE SEVERUS! SOLO UTILIZASTE UNA PARA ESPANTARNOS, NOS MENTISTE A TODOS- dijo Hermione furiosa, Severus aprovecho y la abrazo por la fuerza y le quito el arma.

-¿QUE QUERIAS? ¿HE?, ESTABAS DISPUESTA A DISPARARME, ME QUERIAS MATAR HERMIONE

-ES LO MENOS QUE TE MERECES, ABANDONASTE A TU ESPOSA, A TU HIJO, HICISTE TODO LO IMPOSIBLE HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE YO ME HIBA A CASAR CON OLIVER VERDAD

-ENTONCES… ENTONCES ¿ES VERDAD QUE LO AMAS? ¿AMAS A OLIVER?

-Si, lo amo a él, y lo amo más que a nada en mi vida, es más, todo el amor que siento por él no se compara con el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti- dijo Hermione llena de rencor, a Severus le salía furia por los ojos, agarro la pistola que había tirado y agarro a Hermione del brazo y la jalo.

-CAMINA GRANGER… ya tengo el lugar donde vamos a pasar la noche

Hermione intento zafarse, y Severus la volvió agarrar y la cargo

-¡SUELTAME SEVERUS! ¡QUE ME SUELTES! ¡SNAPE!

Pronto callo la noche y con ella una tormenta, ellos se estaban dentro de la cabaña.

-Sé que no estas acostumbrada a estar así pero es lo único que hay a la mano.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a pasar la noche aquí sola contigo-dijo Hermione mirándolo con odio

-Aunque te enojes y me hagas tus berrinches de niña pequeña no te va a quedar más remedio

-¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar Severus? ¿Por qué no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? Lo único que quiero es regresar con Oliver, a su lado.

-Lo siento pero eso no va poder ser, puedo aceptar que como tú dices no quieres nada conmigo, pero si no eres para mí no vas a ser para ningún otro hombre Hermione

-No pensé que fueras tan… ingenuo y tonto, te digo de una vez para que lo sepas, me entregue a Oliver como mujer-dijo llena de rencor

Severus se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y se paró furioso de donde estaba sentado- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA HERMIONE!

-No es mentira, es simplemente la verdad, y si me trajiste hasta acá nada más para que Oliver no me tocara, lamento decirte que llegaste demasiado tarde, porque tu sobrino, ya me hizo suya

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡CALLATE!

-Claro que si es verdad, y ya no soy tuya, soy de Oliver, el me hizo su mujer, y si querías hacer lo mismo no lo vas a poder hacer

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy como Oliver, ni como Weasley, ni como ningún otro-dijo lleno de dolor y se salió de la cabaña a pesar de estar lloviendo afuera como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo, Hermione solo lo vio irse, tenía sus ojos castaños llenos de lagrimas

Severus estaba afuera viendo la lluvia caer, no podía creer aunque Narcisa lo hubiera engañado con su mejor amigo, no sabía qué hacer, él no podía perdonar que lo hubieran engañado de tal manera, que lo hubieran separado sin querer del amor de su vida, y ahora no podía recupérala, ella ahora amaba a otro, y lo peor a su sobrino.

De repente sintió una extraña necesidad de revisar un maletín que había traído con él. Al momento de revisarlo vio que dentro de él había una carta, la abrió y vio que era de Narcisa, reconoció al instante esa fina caligrafía, esta decía así:

_Severus:_

_Sé que te ha tomado de sorpresa que esta carta apareciera en tu maletín, pero tenía que hacerte saber lo mucho que lamento lo que paso esta mañana antes de casarnos. La carta la hice aparecer en tu maletín por que vi que lo llevabas, solo espero la estés leyendo y lo hagas hasta el final, y no la rompas._

_En esta carta quiero decirte que lamento haberte hecho creer que Alexander era tu hijo, Frederick no quiso hacerse cargo aparte yo siempre te quise mucho, en realidad te quise aunque no me creas, también lo siento en el alma el haberte engañado, pensé que jamás te enterarías, y es que a pesar de no querer engañarte, lo hice porque me enamore de Rickman, pero a ti también te amaba, no quería perderte por eso no quería dejarte, y ni a él._

_Lamento que te hayas enterado de la forma que te enteraste._

_Y respecto a lo que dijiste que habías perdido a alguien que si valía la pena por mi culpa, bueno solo te recomiendo que busques a esa persona, no la pierdas, y solo espero que esa persona sepa escucharte y realmente espero puedas tener una oportunidad con ella._

_Me imagino quien es y si no me equivoco es Granger, solo espero que sepa que tiene a un hombre maravilloso a sus pies._

_Te quiero mucho Severus._

_Cuídate, y respecto a Alex, en cuanto regresen, puedes verlo cuantas veces quieras, un padre no es quien da la vida, si no quien educa, así que Alex sigue siendo tu hijo, puedes verlo cuando quieras._

_Y eres un hombre libre Severus he firmado el divorcio, el acta está dentro de tu maletín, solo la firmaras tú y listo_

_Se feliz Severus, muy feliz._

_Con cariño, Narcisa Black_

Severus se quedó pasmado, y reviso su maletín y ahí estaba también el sobre del divorcio. Era un hombre libre, pero ahora de que le servía, si la mujer que amaba ya no era de él.__

Mientras tanto Oliver estaba en el departamento que había comprado para ellos, solo, y borracho, no los había encontrado por ningún lado.

-HIJO-decía Sebastián desde afuera del departamento-¿estás ahí?

-QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, VETE PAPA

-no hijo por favor, sé que lo que hizo tu tío no tiene nombre, pero por favor sal de ahí, no puedes estar solo

-¡QUE TE VAYAS PAPA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

Mientras tanto Hermione, solo esperaba que dejara llover

-EN CUANTO DEJE DE LLOVER ME LARGO DE AQUÍ

-Eso si no Hermione, de hecho tendré que amarrarte en donde te duermas

-¡DESGRACIADO!

-Gracias

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA

Hermione amaneció amarrada

-Buenos días Hermione-dijo Severus

-Ni tan buenos

-Aquí está el desayuno

-¿De dónde lo sacaste Severus?

-Soy un mago ¿recuerdas?-dijo desamarrando a Hermione, tosía estaba muy enfermo -Siéntate

Hermione solo vio el desayuno

-¿No me digas que te vas a poner de digna y no vas a comer?- Hermione en ese momento noto que estaba pálido

-Cállate, ¿Dónde me puedo lavar las manos?

-afuera Hermione

-Gracias-dijo Hermione y salió a lavarse la cara y las manos, y al tocarse sintió en su cuello la medalla que con el hechizo de invisibilidad había quitado de la vista de todos, esa medalla se la había regalado Severus, en cuanto la toco se quitó el hechizo, ella la quito de su cuello, y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, esta se perdió en la arena.

De repente vio la varita de Severus y se iba acercar para tomarla, y Severus la vio

-Ni se te ocurra Granger, además mi varita esta hechizada para solo responderme a mí- la mencionada ni lo vio y mejor se metió a desayunar

Severus a lo lejos vio que algo brillaba con el sol y se acercó a ver que era, después de tomar su varita.

Cuando levanto la medalla se dio cuenta que era la que él hace mucho tiempo le había regalado a Hermione la noche que estuvieron en parís y que ella se entregó a él, con la medalla le dijo que siempre iba a estar con ella y que la quería.

Después de un rato, Severus estaba acostado sin dejar de observar a Hermione, no la iba dejar ir, pero definitivamente se sentía muy mal, no paraba de toser

-Parece que la lluvia de anoche te cayó muy mal

-Yo estoy bien

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer? Cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener aquí Severus

- no se

-Porque siempre un no sé, siempre ha sido lo mismo que es lo que si sabes

-Que te amo, eso si se

-Por Merlín Severus, que no te has dado cuenta que yo a ti no, que aunque me tengas encerrada aquí días y meses, años no va a cambiar, ¡YO YA NO TE AMO!, solo estás haciendo daño, dejaste a tu familia, y me trajiste aquí quitándome mi felicidad sabiendo que ya no te amo y aun así me obligas a estar aquí, y si, si estoy enamorada de Oliver, yo si me quería casar con él, ¿que no te das cuenta de la locura que hiciste?,¿de verdad no te das cuenta Severus?

-Yo lo hice por complacerte Hermione

-¿EN QUE SEVERUS? ¿EN QUE ME PUEDES COMPLACER?

-En que nunca se me olvida que una vez me dijiste que querías salir conmigo aunque sea un día a la playa, por eso te traje aquí, no se me ha olvidado

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se salió

-¿A DONDE VAS HERMIONE?-dijo tosiendo

-a caminar quiero estar sola p ya ni eso puedo hacer

-solo no te vayas tan lejos, te estaré vigilando recuérdalo

Hermione se encamino a las olas y se quedó para viéndolas, y recordó el día en que le dijo a Severus que quería salir con el de vacaciones

FLASH BACK

-Oye Sev

-¿Qué paso Hermione?-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Sabes seria lindo irnos tú y yo a la playa aunque sea un solo día, esta juntos

-¿Enserio te gustaría?

-Si mucho

-Tal vez un día lo hagamos, pero te recomiendo que no vayas sola conmigo

-¿Porque?-pregunto riendo

-Porque podría hacerte el amor en la arena

-Pues entonces mejor voy sola contigo- dijo riendo y lo beso

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

De repente sintió la mirada de Severus y volteo él se acercó a ella y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, Hermione lo tenía tan cerca y al recordar sus labios y todo lo que paso con él, no se aguantó y se acercó a él, y lo beso, lo tomo de la cabeza enredando su mano en su corto cabello.

En ese beso se decían lo mucho que aún se amaban y se habían extrañado.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione lo llevo a la cabaña

-Acuéstate estas muy mal

-Yo estoy bien

-No tranquilo aquí estaré -Hermione le empezó acariciar la cabeza y Severus se quedó dormido.

Hermione recordó que Severus un día le dijo que la varita podía ser usada, si el mago propietario de esta, aunque la varita estuviera hechizada, si el mago sentía alguna confianza se podría usar y Hermione la busco, y era obvio que la podría utilizar.

Salió y se dedicó a quitar todos los hechizos de protección y de impedimento para desaparecer

Severus reacciono despertando de golpe.

-Hermione-dijo pero nadie le contesto, salió de la cabaña y la vio con la varita en mano- Hermione no puedes dejarme aquí, no puedes ir a ningún lado-dijo desesperado

-Adiós Severus

-NO TE VAYAS HERMIONE! HERMIONE!- la iba a agarrar pero desapareció.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Severus gritando tirado de rodillas- ¡Se largó con él! ¡Maldita sea!


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

ESTE CAPITULO NO TENDRA CANCION…

_**¿Y ya saben no?**_**  
**_**DISACLAIMER: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de la historia, personajes pertenecen una rubia millonaria británica, y una gran escritora J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, solo hago para divertirme, entretenerme, y dar un poquito de entretenimiento a las personas que leen esto.**_

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-Hermione-dijo pero nadie le contesto, salió de la cabaña y la vio con la varita en mano- Hermione no puedes dejarme aquí, no puedes ir a ningún lado-dijo desesperado

-Adiós Severus

-NO TE VAYAS HERMIONE! HERMIONE!- la iba a agarrar pero desapareció.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Severus gritando tirado de rodillas- ¡Se largó con él! ¡Maldita sea!

EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY…

Hermione apareció en el centro de la ciudad de España, claro en una calle donde no la vieran, fue directo a una farmacia, iba por medicamentos, no iba dejar así a Severus.

A pesar de querer huir, su corazón le pedía que regresara con él, con el hombre de su vida. Obtuvo las medicinas y regreso.

Entro corriendo a la cabaña en cuanto apareció en la playa, cuando entro vio a Severus dormido, este estaba ardiendo en calentura.

-Mi amor, estas ardiendo-dijo en un volumen muy quedo

-Hermione, mi Hermione, no te fuiste-dijo Severus con una sonrisa cuando despertó, la mencionada fue por las medicinas y se acercó a él y le dio las pastillas, se iba a parar, pero Severus la detuvo.

-Hermione, no me dejes

-No te voy a dejar solo Severus

-Júramelo

-Te lo juro, descansa

-No, no quiero

-Por favor Severus

-Está bien-dijo y se quedó dormido poco a poco

Hermione se paró y vio el maletín que había visto anoche, del cual Severus saco una carta, y se acercó a ver para leer la carta la saco del maletín y saco la carta y el sobre del divorcio.

-No puede ser, no te casaste, te divorciaste, tú y Narcisa se divorciaron-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, después leyó la carta llegando hasta el final de esta lo que más le sorprendió fue la mentira que separo a Severus de su lado pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue:

_Y respecto a lo que dijiste que habías perdido a alguien que si valía la pena por mi culpa, bueno solo te recomiendo que busques a esa persona, no la pierdas, y solo espero que esa persona sepa escucharte y realmente espero puedas tener una oportunidad con ella._

_Me imagino quien es y si no me equivoco es Granger, solo espero que sepa que tiene a un hombre maravilloso a sus pies._

Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Severus la amaba de verdad no se estaba burlando de ella, no era una obsesión como ella pensó.

De repente recordó la medalla que había aventado y salió corriendo a buscarla buscándola.

No la encontraba por ningún lado y estaba desesperada, esa medalla significaba mucho y la había perdido.

-no puede ser-dijo llorando

El día se le fue como agua cuidando a Severus y le cayó la noche y fue a ver a Severus, este despertó

-Hola-dijo Severus con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya mejor, mucho mejor

-¿Por qué me besaste Hermione?

- te lo debía

-¿y por qué no me dejaste?

- Porque tenía remordimientos, porque no podía dejarte aquí solo, enfermo, tú sabes

-Pues gracias, pero ya no entiendo

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Qué tengas esas consideraciones conmigo, cuando estuviste a punto matarme

-Estaba muy enojada, no quería dispararte, realmente iba a disparar al aire

-Creo que tu deseo era otro

-Voy por agua-dijo queriendo desviar la conversación

-Hermione espera

-¿si?

-mañana te llevare de regreso a Francia, con Oliver

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Que no tiene caso que luche por ti, cuando ya no tengo oportunidad, y que he sido demasiado egoísta pensando solo en mí, y sin pensar en que tu amas a Oliver, y querías estar con él, y lamento haberte hecho lo que te hice, de alejarte de él, prometo no interferir de nuevo, y ya entendí que quieres estar con Oliver y con nadie más.

-Ok, gracias-dijo Hermione y salió, cuando regreso se sentó en la mesa

-¿cómo conseguiste las medicinas?

-Pues el señor tan lindo me vio tan desesperada que acepto que le pagara con mis aretes

-Pues prometo regresártelos Hermione, solo dime donde…

-No tampoco te los pedí Severus, y no te preocupes, me dijo que tenías que tomarte una cada 6 horas, pero que aunque ya te sintieras bien, tenías que acabarte el frasco-dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole el mencionado que contenía las pastillas

-Otra vez Hermione muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi si me hubieras dejado aquí-de repente Severus se paró y Hermione corrió hacia el

-¿te sientes bien?-dijo tocándole el rostro

-Si estoy bien, solo se me movió el piso

-Solo espero que no te esté subiendo la temperatura- pero Severus no la escuchaba estaba más concentrado en disfrutar las ultimas caricias de Hermione, pero esta reacciono y lo soltó-Oh pueden ser efectos de las pastillas

-Ok, bueno, quiero entregarte algo antes de que me olvide-dicho esto saco la medalla y a Hermione le brillaron los ojos-creo que se te cayo o algo así-dijo y Hermione la tomo pero él no la soltó-¿me dejas ponértela?

-Si-y dicho esto Severus se pasó detrás de ella

-¿te podrías levantar el cabello Hermione?-ella lo obedeció y después de haberle puesto la medalla se volvió a pasar enfrente de ella y le acomodo la medalla y se acercó a ella y le tomo la barbilla e iba a besarla cuando ella se quitó y no se dejó besar, el solo soltó un suspiro y se separó de ella, ella solo se tocó los labios

-Buenas noches Hermione-tomo una manta e iba para la salida cuando Hermione lo tomo del brazo

-Espérate ¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir afuera

-No, tú no puedes dormir afuera Severus así como está el clima y tú como estas, no Severus

-No te preocupes, Hermione ya está haciendo calor, buenas noches-dijo y se zafo de ella y se fue a la playa

Hermione se quedó sola, y con la sensación en el estómago que sentía cuando estuvo con él y la dejaba con las ganas de un beso, cuando jugaba con ella, y le recordó tantas cosas… Aun lo amaba.


	9. Chapter 7

_**DISACLAIMER: Nada me pertenece excepto la trama de la historia, personajes pertenecen una rubia millonaria británica, y una gran escritora J.K Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, solo hago para divertirme, entretenerme, y dar un poquito de entretenimiento a las personas que leen esto, NO ME DEMANDEN XD solo lo hago por entretenimiento a mí y a muchas personitas lindas que leen esto.**_

_**La canción se llama "Cada beso" y es los ex-timbiriches, Sasha, Benny y Erik, si gustan oír la canción pues que gusto XD**_

La letra que este en_ cursiva es la letra de la canción_

_Desde que tu entraste en mi vida__  
__no creo en la casualidad__  
__caminamos en lava encendida__  
__y entramos juntos al volcán_

Cuando Severus ya estaba cerca del mar, Hermione corrió detrás de el

-¡SEVERUS NO SEAS NECIO! DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A PERMITIR QUE DUERMAS SOLO Y AFUERA-gritaba Hermione con preocupación en la voz, pero a la vez algo enojada

-¿QUE ME PUEDE PASAR GRANGER POR DORMIR SOLO Y AFUERA?, NADA, ASI QUE YA DEJAME-dijo Severus aun dándole la espalda y no tomándole en cuenta

-NO, Y NO SEAS NECIO METETE A LA CABAÑA-menciono con furia en la voz la cual detecto Severus.

-¡YA BASTA!, ¡NO ME PASARA NADA! ¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ! -grito demasiado enojado y volteándose para encararla y aventando la manta que tenía en la mano y se dio de lo que había hecho y se arrepintió, pues la cara de Hermione mostraba espanto y en sus ojos se veía dolor, pero es que saber que ella amaba a Oliver y tenerla ahí le dolía, sufría como jamás pensó que sufriría por alguien.

-Hermione no te molestes, vete y déjame solo, por favor- dijo Severus más calmado y bajando la cabeza

El diciendo por favor que ironía, quien diría que lo diría y en ese tono, pero ya daba igual- pensó Severus

-Claro, es fácil decirlo, ¿no?, que te deje en paz, que no te pasara nada Severus, pero tú que sabes Snape, y no es molestia, es…. es preocupación- Severus en ese momento levanto la mirada, confundido

-No me vengas con eso- dijo Severus viéndola directamente a los ojos- no te creo Hermione

-No me importa Severus, no importa que no me creas, me preocupo por ti-dijo Hermione acercándose a Severus, este se quedó en shock, no se movía.

-…-Severus no dijo nada

-Mucho más de lo que tú crees

Hermione termino de hablar y se acercó poco a poco a él, él no se movió y Hermione junto sus labios en un tierno beso

Severus solo disfruto el tacto de tener sus labios juntos, de nuevo, y no se movía.

Mientras tanto Hermione solo tenía sus labios pegados a los de Severus y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, al ver que no respondía se separó de sus labios.

_En un suspiro te llevas todo lo que fui__  
__estoy perdido y no quiero salir de ti_

Severus tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando Hermione separo sus labios sintió que la vida se le iba, reacciono, abrió los ojos y la tomo por la cintura pegándola a él y la volvió a besar, Hermione se dejó besar por él, y cuando no pudo más paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Snape, este soltó un suspiro y mordió el labio de Hermione.

- hazme tuya Sev, por favor- dijo Hermione entre labios, a Severus le dio un escalofrió en la espalda que nunca antes había sentido

Severus no perdió la oportunidad de tener de nuevo a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, beso de nuevo sus labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello y cuando se les acabo el aire, él tomo un poco le empezó a besar el cuello con mucha calma, Hermione solo disfrutaba y lo acercaba más con sus manos enredadas en los cabellos de Severus, él empezó a subir de nuevo besando sus mandíbulas y llego a su lóbulo y lo mordisqueo y eso hizo perder la razón a Hermione, quien empezó a quitar la camisa que traía, Severus regreso al cuello de la chica y fue bajando hasta llegar al lugar que empezaba el pecho de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, y empezó a desabrochar por la parte de atrás el vestido de Hermione, poco a poco fueron quitando las prendas que les estorbaban, que no eran muchas, pero con mucha calma, Severus beso sus parpados, sus mejillas, todo de ella lo disfruto.

Hermione se dedicó a quitarle la ropa, besarlo de vez en cuando y disfrutar las caricias que le daba Severus, como si fuera la primera vez, Severus la acariciaba con sus grandes manos como si su vida se le fuera si no la acariciaba con tal ternura.

Se acariciaron y besaron hasta que las prendas quedaron en el suelo y una vez más estaban como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, con el mismo deseos el uno por el otro, y ahora aún más intensidad en su amor, ya no pudieron más, se tiraron poco a poco en la arena, quedando desnudos en cuerpo y alma el uno frente al otro.

-Sev… Severus -decía Hermione entre suspiros mientras él se dedicaba con calma a besar cada centímetro de la piel de la castaña, Severus regreso a la boca de Hermione y el beso, mientras tanto abría sus piernas lentamente.

En cuanto Severus entro en ella, ambos suspiraron en los labios del otro y Severus empezó un lento vaivén de su cadera sin dejar de besar a Hermione, la cual no lo dejaba alejarse, tenía la cadera del hombre rodeada con sus piernas.

-Herms… Hermione-suspiraba Severus, mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña.

El ritmo de Severus fue subiendo de intensidad sin llegar a lo violento y sin dejar de besar el cuerpo de Hermione, ella solo soltaba gemidos y suspiros quedos, disfrutando cada instante con Severus.

Severus amento más la velocidad de su cadera contra la de Hermione.

-Mírame… mírame Herms- decía Severus entre gemidos y suspiros, Hermione obedeció, y aparte lo agarro con sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras suspiraba el nombre de Severus.

Cuando llegaron al clímax ambos explotaron suspirando el nombre del otro, Severus cayo rendido en el pecho de Hermione mientras ella lo acariciaba por la espalda.

Severus salió de ella y se recostó a un lado, ambos se estaban viendo y estaban agarrados de la mano.

_Cada beso se hace eterno__  
__en tus labios se detiene el tiempo__  
__los lunares de tu cuerpo__  
__no los cambiaria__  
__ni por todo el universo_

Solo se observaban, Hermione vio que le había crecido un poco la barba a Severus, pero muy poco y eso hacía que se viera tan irresistible que lo beso, Severus correspondió al beso.

Cuando se separaron, Severus noto como los rasgos de Hermione habían madurado, y se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que lo era hace unos años, con esto agarro y jalo la sabana que estaba a un lado de ellos y la tapo, Hermione se tapó hasta arriba del pecho y Severus por debajo de la cadera.

El levanto una de sus manos, mientras que la otra sostenía su cabeza viendo a Hermione, mientras se recargaba en su codo para verla desde arriba tirado en la arena, y Hermione se encontraba acostada en esta completamente. La castaña vio como la mano de Severus se acercaba a su mejilla y la acariciaba, cerró los ojos al contacto disfrutando el tacto del hombre.

-Severus…-dijo Hermione pero él no la dejo terminar, porque le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No digas nada, no lo hagas por favor, no quiero que nada arruine esto ¡por favor!-dijo con suplica en los ojos mientras regresaba su mano y la seguía acariciando con la parte delantera de sus largos y pálidos dedos. Hermione solo tomo su mano y la puso en donde está su corazón, Severus se quedó rígido ante esto.

-Sev… -dijo Hermione viéndole a los ojos- siente mi corazón late por ti Severus, él se quedó observándola y quito la mano del pecho de Hermione, ella se sintió confundida

-Nada

-¿Seguro?-

-Si seguro, tranquila-el solo sonrió y la beso, cuando se separó de ella Snape solo sonrió aún más y se acostó en la arena y Hermione aprovecho se acostó en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo acariciando su espalda, después de un rato de estarse abrazados Severus hablo, tenía una duda que le estaba carcomiendo, y ya no podía más- Hermione…

-¿sí?-dijo está viéndolo recargando su barbilla en el pecho de Snape

-¿Por qué te ibas a casar con Oliver?-pregunto Severus viendo al cielo estrellado, Hermione se quedó atónita con la pregunta, no sabía que contestar.

-Severus… yo…

-Perdón, lo siento, olvídalo-dijo tratando de pararse

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hermione preocupada cuando logro pararse Severus y lo veía poniéndose el bóxer

-A caminar, necesito despejarme Hermione- dijo un poco desilusionado y empezó a andar, Hermione rápidamente se vistió, se puso la ropa interior y su vestido, y salió corriendo tras él, que ya llevaba una distancia considerable caminada.

-SEVERUS!-grito Hermione, el mencionado se paró y volteo para verla llegar corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te… voy… a… contestar-dijo ella recuperando el aire

-No Hermione, no lo hagas, ya se la respuesta

-Y según tu ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

-Lo quieres, por eso te ibas a casar, porque de verdad lo quieres y piensas formar una familia con el- dijo Severus y se dio la vuelta, este empezaba a caminar cuando Hermione lo tomo de la mano y volteo

-No, estas equivocado, si lo quiero pero como a un amigo, nada más. Y me iba a casar con él para poder olvidarte, porque después de tanto tiempo no lo pude hacer- Severus ante esto se quedó atónito- y no he podido hacerlo…- el no dijo nada y se quedó observándola- y pensaba, te aclaro, ya no quiero nada con el más que su amistad si el aun quiere- dijo soltándole la mano- yo solo quiero estar contigo, si tú quieres, te dejo pensarlo-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse mientras Severus se quedaba parado ahí, en la arena, de pronto ella se dio la vuelta, a Severus esto lo saco del trance en que estaba

-Por cierto Severus, se lo de Narcisa, lamento lo de Alex, y mucho más que ella te haya lastimado y mentido de esa forma, lo lamento y una cosa más Severus…-el solo asintió para darle a entender que prosiguiera aun serio escondiendo su asombro- Te amo

_Y donde estés, te seguiré__  
__y aunque se acabe el mundo__  
__colgado de una estrella__  
__te amare_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__oh oh oh oh oh oh_

-¿Qué?-dijo Severus sorprendido

-No me escuchaste…-dijo un poco molesta- o no me quisiste hacer caso a lo que te dije

-No, no, si te escuche- dijo sonriendo sorprendido, se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura- dímelo de nuevo- dijo pegando su frente con la de ella, chocando sus narices y viéndola a los ojos, ella solo lo rodeo con sus brazos.

-T-E A-M-O-dijo Hermione poco a poco viendo a Severus a los ojos, este solo sonrió a un más y la beso, se separaron

-Yo… yo también te amo Hermione, mucho más que a mi propia vida, tú _me sacaste de este sueño profundo_ del que en vez de sueño era pesadilla el estar viviendo con Narcisa _me enseñaste como despertar_, yo no la amaba, y aunque muchas veces intente sacarme el dolor del amor mal correspondido de Lily no podía, pero tu _encontraste esa herida escondida__que nadie más pudo sanar, _nadie, ni por que alguna vez lo intente con Narcisa, nadie solo tú, ahora no me dejes por favor, ya no puedo dejarte ir… MERLIN! YO DIJE TODO ESO… VEZ LO QUE PROVOCAS-dijo sonriéndole a Hermione, ella solo rio, y lo beso

En un suspiro te llevas todo lo que fui  
estoy perdido y no quiero salir de ti

-¿Así que yo lo provoco?-dijo Hermione sonriéndole cuando se separó de el

-Si, te deberías sentir culpable, ¿lo sabes?-dijo el sonriendo

-Sí, me siento pero no me arrepiento de ser la causa de eso-dijo sonriéndole

-Ni yo me arrepiento de que seas mi problema de sensatez y que seas la causa por la cual me salgo de control y me descoloco-dijo serio, pero después sonrió- ¿no me dejaras verdad? ¿No te vas a volver ir de mi lado?

-No lo sé-dijo seria- déjame pensarlo, Oliver tu sabes…-dijo viendo a suelo, y él se quedó quieto, confundido.

_Cada beso se hace eterno__  
__en tus labios se detiene el tiempo__  
__los lunares de tu cuerpo__  
__no los cambiaria__  
__ni por todo el universo_

-¡JAMAS!-dijo sonriéndole y riendo por la reacción de este, este suspiro y le dio una sonrisa

-Eso no se hace Hermione-dijo besándola, y abrazándola por la cintura

Regresaron a la cabaña abrazados viendo las olas del mar y la capa de estrellas que los cobijaba.

-¿Qué harás con Oliver?-dijo Severus mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la cabaña

-Terminare con él, es obvio ¿no?-dijo sonriéndole a Severus- no te voy a dejar ahora que eres mío, porque eres mío y no acepto una objeción como respuesta- dijo volteándolo a ver sin dejar de caminar abrazada a el

-Eso pensé- menciono Severus sonriendo mientras la estrechaba más contra el- y más te vale, si no…

-¿Si no que…?-dijo Hermione parándose enfrente de él una vez que casi llegaban a la cabaña

-Te vuelvo secuestro hasta que te olvides de él y me ames a mí-dijo Severus en un susurro muy cerca de ella

-Excelente… pero no hay necesidad, pero si aun así me quieres secuestrar… estaré encantada-dijo sonriendo, Severus solo rio

-Te amo Herms-dijo abrazándola

-Yo a ti Sev-dijo Hermione y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor

_Y donde estés, te seguiré__  
__y aunque se acabe el mundo__  
__colgado de una estrella__  
__te amare_

Decidieron regresar a Francia para enfrentar todo a la mañana siguiente, pero esta vez lo harían juntos, y no permitirían que nadie los separara, así viniera merlín y morgaño juntos, no lo lograrían. Ahora que estaban juntos no se dejarían ir, en donde estuviera uno, estaría el otro. Siempre.

_Cada beso se hace eterno__  
__en tus labios se detiene el tiempo__  
__donde estés, te seguiré__  
__y aunque se acabe el mundo__  
__colgado de una estrella__  
__te amare___

_oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
__oh oh oh oh oh oh_

¿QUIEREN EPILOGO? COMENTEN…  
J'S


	10. Chapter 8 FINAL!

Esta historia no tiene canción ya que solo es como lo que paso después del secuestro de Hermione, espero les guste y comenten, se llevaran una gran sorpresa pero no desesperen no todo es lo que parece…

Espero sus comentarios y por favor sin crucios ni nada… NI AVADAS…

Si quieren un desmaius chiquito

Disclaimer: Ya saben no, a mí solo me pertenece la trama de esta pequeña historia, los personajes no son míos (lamentablemente) son una escritora británica llamada J.K Rowling, cuídense y espero les guste

Un gran abrazo. Jessie Snape.

POV HERMIONE

No puedo creer todo lo que pase, y que todo esté tan bien, no pensé que me fuera a ser fácil estar con Severus pero definitivamente no lo iba a dejar ir otra vez.

Hable con Oliver cuando regrese de España, Oliver es un gran chico no me cabe duda, el me apoyo en mi relación con Severus, no puedo creer que me haya entendido también cuando le dije que yo amaba a su tío, él dijo que no me preocupara que todo estaba bien, y el solo quería mi felicidad, me hizo feliz saber que no me reprochaba nada y mucho más que no lo lastimaba, si para sorpresa de muchos él seguía amando a su antigua novia, y había dicho que lucharía por ella. Yo lo apoyaba rotundamente, los dos estábamos felices. Oliver al principio me dijo que le había dolido mucho que yo lo dejara, pero que recordó que había oído a Severus y a Draco a hablar sobre mí, eso me sorprendió me dijo que lo recordaba perfecto y me conto lo que había dicho…

Me quede sorprendida de lo que me dijo, Severus había estado sufriendo mucho por mi partida.

-Por eso en los días que te secuestro mi tio, supe porque lo había hecho, en el momento no entendí pero después de los dos días entendí que te amaba, y supe que iba a luchas por ti, no te iba a impedir que estuvieras con el Hermione-me dijo Oliver con una sonrisa mientras terminaba su café  
-Eres un gran hombre Oliver, sé que la chica de la que estás enamorado te hará caso-dije sinceramente en verdad quería que fuera feliz  
-Eso espero, enserio…-dijo con una sonrisa torcida, así que pagamos y nos fuimos de ahí, cada quien decidió irse para su casa, me dio un abrazo y me deseo lo mejor.

Oliver realmente merecía ser feliz, me propuse verlo y salir con el de vez en cuando, claro como amigos, aunque mi corazón no me permitiría verlo como otra cosa, en mi corazón solo había lugar para alguien y ese era: Severus Snape

Severus me dijo que Narcissa se había ido a no sé dónde, creo a América, que había dejado una nota diciendo que quería estar sola, y no sabía cuando regresaba, me apenaba que Severus hubiera sido engañado de esa forma, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

No lo dejaría jamás, y bueno que decir de Alex era un pequeño hermoso, lo quiero mucho es un amor, además se nota que fue educado por Severus, era muy caballeroso a pesar de tener 2 años, era una ternura y bueno tenerlos a los tres era hermoso, de vez en cuando Draco salía y se llevaba a Alex a dar una vuelta, y Severus y yo bueno aprovechábamos que estábamos solos pero no solo para lo que ustedes creen, si no para salir, íbamos a comer juntos y yo lo volví mas muggle, lo llevaba al cine y así, poco a poco le fueron gustando las cosas así, aunque no se acostumbraba pero lo amaba por que intentaba todo lo que le decía, y así duramos bastante tiempo, hasta que decidimos vivir juntos, durante unos meses vivimos separados, y después Alex un día me pidió que me quedara con ellos, y a partir de ahí, el pequeño no me dejaba, así que me quedaba con ellos, solo iba por ropa a mi casa y regresaba, me encantaba estar con los tres.

5 meses después

Draco llego algo abrumado a mi casa y me dijo que Severus me quería ver que por que tenía que decirme algo, me asusto porque dijo que estaba muy enojado, así que fui con Draco a donde me esperaban.

Al llegar me di cuenta que era el parque donde una vez paseamos, en parís, recuerdo que ahí me dijo que quería estar siempre conmigo, y me regalo el collar. Lo vi sentado en una banca y a su lado estaba Alex muy bien arreglado, se veía muy bonito vestido con camisa y su pantalón de vestir, Severus estaba acostumbrado a que los tres siempre anduvieran bien vestidos, claro que de vez en cuanto se vestían casuales, pero les encantaba andar bien arreglados.

Severus tenía cara de estar enojado jamás lo había visto con esa cara.  
Se paró y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, dejo a Alex con Draco y me jalo a un lado del parque donde pudiéramos estar apartados.

-Hermione necesito hablar contigo  
-Dime Sev, ¿paso algo?  
-Si Hermione, después de haber pasado estos meses contigo, me di cuenta de algo-su tono de voz me espanto, estaba realmente enojado-Ya no quiero ser más tu pareja Hermione, ya no quiero estar contigo como… como decirlo "novios"-eso me dejo fría no supe que decir.  
-¿pero por qué?  
-Porque simplemente ya no quiero Hermione, ya no quiero que seas mi novia.  
-Está bien Severus pero no te entiendo-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos, y todo lo que según tu sufriste por mí ya no quieras nada conmigo, no es justo Severus entonces no me hubieras alejado de Oliver  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero es que no sé qué paso pero no ya no quiero que seamos novios.

Le solté una cachetada no pude aguantar y me di la vuelta y me fui, no puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasamos me votara, pero eso me pasa por creer en él, si una vez ya me había hecho sufrir que me había pensar que no lo haría dos veces.

Me daría mi lugar, y no creería en ningún hombre nunca más. No sabía que había pasado, pero tampoco quería saber. No quiero saber nada de nadie nunca más. Definitivamente yo no estoy hecha para amar ni para ser amada.  
Pero poco a poco me recupere, no dejare que nadie me volviera a lastimar.

Fin POV Hermione

En fin de cuentas no todas las parejas tienen un final feliz… ¿o sí?

-  
CHAN CHAN CHAN… ¿QUE PASO AHÍ?  
LEAN EPILOGO…

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME… hoy mismo subiré el epilogo atentos  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…

Atte.: Jessie Snape


	11. EPILOGO PARTE 1

En fin de cuentas no todas las parejas tienen un final feliz… ¿o sí?

Bueno pues aquí está el epilogo que muchos esperaban, espero les guste, y lamento haberlos hecho sufrir en el capítulo anterior, no me maten…

QUIERO HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIO Y QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS:

AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON COMENTARIOS:  
73 Aurora Snape

ErreDeRojas Jisi Snape

YazminSnape QueenSlytherin

Alexza Snape

sueksnape

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR ALENTARME A SEGUIR, MUCHOS NO DEJAN COMENTARIO, PERO LO QUE NO SABEN ES QUE AUNQUE SEA UN TOMATAZO NOS ALIENTA MUCHO A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, Y APARTE NOS HACE SENTIR SUPER BIEN, QUE NOS DIGAN QUE LES GUSTA, APARTE ES UNA RETROALIMENTACION EL QUE NOS DEN CONSEJOS Y ASI… O QUE NOS DIGAN QUE LOS DEJAMOS PICADOS ES MUY LINDO TODO ESO MUCHAS GRACIAS

AQUELLOS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS:

Alexza Snape Aurora Snape

MCamiSnape Mama Shmi

QueenSlytherin 73

YazminSnape dulceysnape

elfurio mayloac

sueksnape

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGREGARME A SUS FAVORITOS, ENSERIO ME AGRADA SABER QUE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA…

Y BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS SEGUIDORES AUNQUE NO SE REGISTREN, LOS QUE LEEN POR FUERA Y NO TIENEN CUENTA DE FANFICTION MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Y BUENO PUES A LEER!

By: Jessie Snape

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y UN GRAN ABRAZO, HASTA LA PROXIMA

EPILOGO… PARTE 1

6 MESES DESPUES

POV HERMIONE

Se preguntaran que paso ¿no?, pues les contare, estoy a unas horas de casarme, yo dije que jamás volvería creer en alguien o a enamorarme, Severus me rompió el corazón, y miren me caso con un Snape.

Se preguntan quién puede ser, pues no es Oliver, es Severus, se preguntaran que paso pues les contare lo que paso ese día.

FLASHBACK

-HERMIONE ESPERA- grito Severus corriendo detrás de mí, a pesar de que me grito yo no paraba, al contrario empecé a correr, así que Alex y Draco se pararon en frente de mí, y retenerme hasta que llegara Severus, yo intentaba esquivarlos por algún lado pero Draco fue más inteligente que yo y me agarro cuanto logre escaparme.

-Suéltame Malfoy - dijo Hermione mirándolo amenazadoramente pero con lágrimas aun en sus hermosos ojos castaños, Draco tenía miedo lo podía ver en sus ojos pero no me soltaba, y por fin Severus llego.

-Hermione ¿Por qué te vas?-dijo recuperando el aire cuando llego a mi lado

-Y todavía me preguntas sínico, me acabas de botar y me preguntar por qué me voy, eres un desgraciado- dije furiosa, pero me enojo aún más verlo sonreír sobándose la mejilla

-De verdad pegas duro castaña

-Y te volveré a dar si Draco no me suelta-dije viendo amenazadoramente a Draco

-Suéltala Draco no se va a ir -Draco hizo caso y me soltó, así que aproveche y le grite a Severus- HASTA NUNCA SNAPE- y di la media vuelta para irme de ahí y nadie me detuvo así que cuando ya había dado varios pasos escuche algo que me dejo paralizada, y a mucha gente sorprendida que estaba alrededor de mí.

-¿HERMIONE TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?-grito Severus a mis espaldas, me quede quieta en mi lugar, pero no pude evitar voltear y verlo con confusión, ¿primero me botaba y luego me decía que me casara con él? No lo entendía.

Cuando lo vi estaba sonriendo y de inmediato se había hincado en una pierna y Draco estaba cargando a Alex y los dos tenían una sonrisa- YO DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE FUERAS MAS MI NOVIA, Y TAMPOCO MI PAREJA POR QUE QUIERO QUE SEAS MI ESPOSA, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?-sentí un nudo en el estómago, el tarado me había engañado, no quería que fuera su novia porque me iba a pedir que fuera su esposa, definitivamente no pude negarme.

-ERES UN TARADO SNAPE, ¿QUE TE SUCEDE? -dije súper enojada ante la vista de todos mientras iba caminando hacia ellos, Severus me veía un poco asustado y Draco tenía cara de "no voy a salir vivo de aquí" y Alex cerro los ojos muy fuerte.

Todas las personas que estaban alrededor nos veían con nerviosismo, yo me pare hasta que estuve a unos dos pasos de Severus, el seguía hincado, Draco y Alex se acercaron, Alex que estaba entre los brazos de Draco se bajó y me tendió una cajita de terciopelo negra y la abrió y se hinco junto a Severus, Sev vio con una sonrisa a Alex, y después me volvió a ver a mí.

-¿SI TE CASHARAS CON MI PAPI?-dijo con su vocecita y me mato de todos modos no tenía la intención de dar la negativa

-claro que si Sev- por supuesto que si-Alex se paró con una sonrisa le dio el anillo a su padre, él lo saco de la cajita y me lo puso en el dedo, se paró y me beso. Estaba tan feliz, toda la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado nos felicitaba hasta que una persona se acercó a nosotros y se paró alado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Y así fue como estoy a punto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida, que rápido se me paso el tiempo, ni si quiera había escuchado, hasta ahora claro que Ginny está gritando como loca.

-HERMIONE CORRE SE NOS HARA TARDE MUJER MIRA QUE HORA ES SON LAS 2:00 LAS MISA ES A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE CORRE… APENAS NOS DARA TIEMPO, TE ESPERO EN TU RECAMARA-dijo desesperada Ginny, la invite porque ella ayudo a Draco para que Severus le pidiera casarme con él, ella fue la de la idea de espantarme, pero ame su pedida de matrimonio.

-SI CALMA GINNY YA VOY YA ACABE-dije sonriendo, esa chica se alteraba mucho parecía que ella era la que se iba a casar.

Cuando Salí de la bañera, me puse una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y una en el cabello, y Salí de ahí, había quedado con Sev de no vernos, él no quería pero lo convencí ustedes saben cómo, con una cara de se hace lo que yo diga, y no puso objeción, así que mi gran amiga Ginny ya me esperaba, para mi sorpresa estaban ahí luna la novia de ron era un relación muy sólida, según Ginny, la novia de Harry para sorpresa mía que se llama Ashley, Ginny ya no estaba con él, sino con Draco, él le había pedido que fuera su novia, él siempre la había querido pero no lo dijo porque su padre lo impediría, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, así que Ginny, Luna y Ashley me ayudarían a arreglarme.

-Bueno chicas estamos reunidas para un fin muy importante, estamos aquí para…-dijo Ginny con un toque de seriedad y profesionalismo, después rio- que diplomática me escuche-dijo aun riendo, las tres nos quedamos extrañadas y luego reímos con ella

-al diablo venga chicas tenemos una novia que preparar y la tenemos que dejar impresionante-dijo Ashley muy sonriente abrazando a Ginny.

-el novio se tiene que desmayar-dijo Ginny muy feliz correspondiendo al abrazo aún estaban las chicas en ropa de salir, muy casuales

-Bueno no tanto así, pero lo tenemos que dejar perplejo-dijo luna sonriendo, esa chica a pesar de seguir siendo pues a trabajar

-A TRABAJAR- dijeron luna y Ashley con una sonrisa y con eso me empezaron a preparar, por fin hoy es el día y me casare con el hombre de mi vida, en ese momento me entraron los nervios y me puse peor que Ginny.

FIN POV HERMIONE

Mientras tanto en un Grimauld place, unos hombres alistaban los últimos detalles.

-¿Entonces ya está todo listo Harry?-dijo Severus, desde que se habían enterado los chicos de su matrimonio con Hermione lo habían tratado muy bien, para sorpresa de Severus aceptaron maravillados.

-Si Severus, todo listo, por fin llego el día, Hermione ha de estar feliz

-Sí, muy feliz- dijo Severus con una sonrisa

-No dejes que te la roben he-dijo ron dándole una mano en el hombro

-No, jamás- dijo Severus, ellos ya se hablaban de tu, Severus los había dejado ya que eran como hermanos de Hermione, aparte Draco y ellos se llevaban mejor, todos estaban en casa de Harry la cual la había heredado de sirios, apunto de prepararse, en el rato terminando los detalles les habían dado las 5 de la tarde

-YA SON LAS 5:00-dijo ron muy espantado, había tenido que ir el jardín donde se celebraría la ceremonia, y ahora ya estaban en Grimauld place, a Severus le dio casi un infarto y se fue a preparar junto con todos, y subió corriendo por las escalera con Alex en los brazos y todos detrás de él, Alex se preparó junto con Draco, los 5 se fueron a alistar, ese iba a ser un gran día, hoy Severus se casaba con la mujer de su vida.


	12. EPILOGO PARTE 2

_ESPERO LES GUSTE CHICOS, UN BESO Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS A PESAR DE QUE TERMINO SEGUIRE RESPONDIENDO GRACIAS A TODOS…  
Me da mucha nostalgia llegar al final de esta historia, pues esta historia me pareció muy romántica, y a mi parecer creo que es la mejor que he escrito...  
Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, gracias enserio, y espero verlos de nuevo y quien guste contactar conmigo con gusto responderé sus comentarios e inbox  
Gracias de nuevo  
NOTA:  
LA CANCION ESTA EN NEGRITA Y EN CURSIVA, SE LLAMA CREO EN TI Y ES DE UN GRUPO LLAMADO REIK, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y A LEER_

_EPILOGO PARTE 2_

_6:00 PM, 19 de Diciembre_

Severus y Hermione cada quien por su lado claro está, estaban hechos manojo de nervios, Hermione estaba escondida desde hace media hora en el jardín para que Severus no la viera, y Severus estaba enfrente donde los novios normalmente esperan. Y el momento llego, de pronto todos se pararon con anuncio de que había llegado la novia.

POV Severus

Ella entro de la mano del señor Weasley. Creí por un momento estar en el cielo, si, hacia mi caminaba un ángel y creí por un momento que mi piernas flaqueaban, merlín se veía tan hermosa, de por si para mí era la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo, y bueno verla así me hizo enamorarme más, estaba con un vestido era de raso blanco, sin hombros, tipo corset, con la cola de novia no muy grande si no perfecta, llevaba un collar y aretes que hacían juego y su maquillaje era delicado, simplemente perfecto y tenía un chongo y caigan por el costado uno de sus caireles, definitivamente era un cabrón con suerte, pero de verdad con suerte y mucha para mí, afortunadamente. Ella había vuelto mi cielo particular, y definitivamente no la dejaría ir nunca, ella era mía, mi paraíso, mi cielo, mi esposa, mi mujer, mi todo.

POV Hermione

Por fin, dios mío mi hombre estaba más guapo que nunca, de por si para mí era el hombre más guapo del mundo, lo amaba con todo mi ser, y ahora lo veía más guapo que nunca, cada día me enamoraba más, lo amaba más, estaba vestido de smoking beige con camisa de igual color, lo hizo por mí, yo le pedí que lo hiciera jamás pensé que lo fuera a hacer, y zapatos cafés, pensé que. Dios mío estaba guapísimo aparte se había cortado el cabello, ya no lo traía largo si no corto, se veía tan… dios mío, el mundo había dejado de existir mientras caminaba con él, era la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a un hombre como el a mi lado

FIN POV'S

Los dos no habían dejado de verse, todas las personas los veían muy felices, los dos se veían tan enamorados, que a nadie le importaba la edad que se llevaban.  
Todos los invitados iban de color beige como se les había pedido, para Hermione era la boda perfecta igual que para Severus. Estaba la familia de Severus, y para su sorpresa Oliver con su novia, había regresado con la chica que le había comentado a Hermione, Severus estaba feliz de ver ahí a toda su familia. Hermione tenía como familia a los Weasley, Ginny estaba hasta enfrente con Draco y Alex los cuales eran padrinos de los anillos, Luna y Ron de lazo, Ashley y Harry serian padrinos de las arras.

Cuando Hermione llego con Severus, el señor Weasley le dio la mano de Hermione a Severus.

-Severus, ella es como una hija para mí, cuídala mucho por favor, te entrego a Hermione que es como una hija para Molly y para mí, es muy preciada para nosotros, cuídala-dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa

-Con mi vida Arthur-dijo sonriéndole a Hermione y tomando la mano de esta.

Y la ceremonia comenzó, pasaron Draco y Ginny quienes llevaban a Alex en brazos, ellos tres les dieron los anillos.

Primero fue Severus el que hablo:

Hermione Jean Granger, mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa- con este anillo te juro serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y juro hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo y amarte por toda la eternidad y sobre todo con todo mi corazón- termino Severus y le puso el anillo, Hermione lo escuchaba y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió, pero respiro y no lloro y ahora le tocó el turno a Hermione.

Severus Snape Prince, mi amor con este anillo juro serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, juro hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, y amarte toda mi vida, y toda la eternidad y sobre todo amarte con todo mi corazón, y nunca dejarte solo mi amor- dijo y le puso el anillo, Ginny lloraba de emoción, al igual que muchas féminas ahí.

Luego pasaron Ashley y Harry y dieron las arras, Ron y Luna quienes llamaron a Alex para que les ayudara a poner el lazo, y así paso la ceremonia hasta que por fin termino.

-Por el poder que me confiere la ley yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia Severus-y Severus no se hizo de rogar y se acercó poco a poco y termino besándola con mucha dulzura y amor. Todo mundo aplaudió, los invitados los felicitaron y abrazaron a los novios. Y la fiesta empezó, en otra parte del jardín ya estaba todo preparado, con el banquete, las mesas y demás.

De repente muchos se dieron cuenta que estaba oscuro ya, de repente Hermione abrazo a Severus al ver lo que había hecho, hizo un camino de antorchas encendidas con fuego claro esta estas daban un toque aún más romántico, todos caminaron hacia las mesas y Hermione y Severus caminaron por donde estaban las antorchas agarrados de la mano, Hermione a veces se pegaba a su hombro con su cabeza, por fin estaba junto a él, junto al amor de su vida. Después de comer, Draco se paró dónde estaba el conjunto de música que había contratado el mismo para tocar en la fiesta, no quería que estuviera aburrido el ambiente, y Severus había aceptado, ya que no todos ahí eran magos, pero conocían la magia.

-Buenas noches a todos los aquí presentes primero que nada quiero hacer un brindis por la pareja-dijo sonriendo y levantando la copa hacia Hermione y Severus, ellos le respondieron con las copas arriba- salud por los novios.

-SALUD…-dijeron todos los presentes levantando sus copas.

-Y bueno una cosa más, quiero cantarles una canción a los novios- ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos que lo conocían, muchos quedaron sorprendidos sobre todo Ginny- y además cantársela a mi novia- Ginny ante esto se puso roja y sonrió- te amo Ginny, y pues párense a bailar.

-Pues los novios a bailar su primer baile como pareja- dijo el vocalista del grupo- un aplauso para los novios por favor y el guitarrista empezó a tocar acompañando a Draco.

La guitarra y los violines sonaban en todo el jardín, y con esto Draco empezó a cantar

_**Ya no importa cada noche que espere**__**  
**__**Cada calle o laberinto que crucé**__**  
P**__**orque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor**__**  
**__**Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré**_

Cantaba Draco conforme la melodía, le cantaba a los novios y a su novia, Ginny.  
Hermione estaba agarrada por Severus de la cintura, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Te amo Hermione-dijo Severus en el oído de la castaña, esta solo sonrió y lo beso  
-Yo te amo aún más Severus, eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Hermione, y ahora Severus fue el que la beso, y sonrió.  
-No me dejes nunca Hermione, nunca por favor-dijo enterrando su nariz en el peinado de Hermione  
-Nunca lo hare, no más, no me quiero separar de ti nunca más.

_**Piel con piel**____**  
**__**El corazón se me desarma**____**  
**__**Me haces bien**____**  
**__**Enciendes luces en mi alma**___

Severus que conocía la canción le empezó a cantar a Hermione en el oído, ella no aguanto más y se recargo y lloro de felicidad, agradeció a todos los dioses por que Ginny le hizo un hechizo antidesmaquillante, así si lloraba no se ensuciaría y si se recargaba en Severus no lo ensuciaría con la máscara de pestañas ni nada.

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y en este amor**____**  
**__**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**____**  
**__**Que detuvo mi caída libre**____**  
**__**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás**____**  
**__**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**___

Hermione y Severus no se dejaban de abrazar, los eran las personas más felices del mundo, la gente los observaba y se veía que esa pareja estaba destina a estar junta, aunque fuera en otra vida, en otro tiempo, pero ellos se amarían contra todo pronóstico, en el aire se respiraba amor de los dos.

_**El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo**____**  
**__**Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó**____**  
**__**Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer**____**  
**__**Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz**____****_

_**Te seguí y rescribiste mi futuro**____**  
**__**Es aquí mi único lugar seguro**___

-Gracias a ti mi pasado es lo mejor que me pudo pasar porque si no, no te hubiera encontrado. Doy gracias a todos los dioses por ponerte en mi camino Hermione, te amo-dijo Severus en el oído de su castaña quien estaba recargada en su hombro, ella no dejaba de llorar.

-No me quiero volver a separar nunca de ti Severus, nunca-dijo Hermione- gracias por rescribir mi futuro mi amor, contigo me siento segura, me siento feliz, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y en este amor**____**  
**__**Que me ha vuelto indestructible**____**  
**__**Que detuvo mi caída libre**____**  
**__**Creo en ti**____**  
**__**Y mi dolor se quedó kilómetros atrás**____**  
**__**Y mis fantasmas hoy por fin están en paz**_

Termino la canción y aplaudieron a la pareja quien se besó al terminar la canción y los que estaban cerca pudieron leer en los labios de los novios decirse te amo el uno al otro con esto la fiesta siguió con bailes, brindis y demás, Hermione y Severus se disculparon y se retiraron, Alex se quedaría con Draco en la casa de Hermione, los novios fueron directo al departamento de Severus en parís, claro apareciendo en la sala de este.

-Señora Snape-dijo Severus con una sonrisa- me haría el honor-dijo enseñándole el camino de rosas que había hacia la habitación había velas en todos lados, pero Severus saco una rosa y se la puso enfrente de ella ya que la tenía abrazada por la espalda.

-Claro señor Snape, si usted me acompaña encantada- le dijo volteándose y abrazándolo  
-Para mí será un honor señora Snape-dijo con una sonrisa, así que él la cargo por detrás de las rodillas y la llevo hasta la habitación, donde mutuamente se quitaban la ropa lentamente y con mucho amor. Esa noche consumaron su promesa de amor, haciendo el amor como jamás lo habían hecho, él le entrego todo y aún más, al igual que ella. Ya nadie los separaría nunca más.

12 AÑOS DESPUES…

-vamos chicos se nos hace tarde, Severus dijo Alexander que te veía en la estación que su madre quería llevarlo esta vez-dijo Hermione desde la sala preparando todo para que sus pequeños se fueran a Hogwarts, Sophie entraba a segundo, ya no estaba nerviosa como la vez anterior, el nervioso era Thomas, para el más pequeño de los Snape era su primer año. Lucas y Simon, estaban más tranquilos y claro preparando sus nuevas travesuras, iban en tercero y los gemelos eran los predecesores de los gemelos Weasley, definitivamente.  
Alexander o Alex había regresado a vivir con su mama a los 4 años, Narcissa contra todo pronóstico regreso muy cambiada, dicto ante Severus que se dedicaría a Alex, aunque hace poco un admirador la seguía, ella estaba empezando a rehacer su vida y a Severus le alegraba, Narcissa dejaba que Alex saliera de vacaciones con sus hermanos y su padre, y la esposa de su padre ósea Hermione, él era feliz estando con ellos, aparte para extrañeza de todos Alexander tenía muchos gestos de Severus, muchos informes decían que era porque los niños de pequeños adoptan ciertos modales de quienes lo educan, y para Alex su padre era Severus no Frederick, del mencionado no se volvió a saber nada.

-Ya estamos listos mama-dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo enfrente de su madre, los chicos eran de cabello chino como el de su madre pero del color del de su padre, los ojos del mismo color que Hermione, y la nariz también era ella, tenían un poco de pecas que los hacia ver tiernos, eran el rostro de Severus todos los gestos pero tenían la mirada de Hermione, aunque cuando se enojaban era la de ambos, realmente nadie se metía con ellos y ni los hacían enojar, definitivamente los chicos tenían el talento de los dos para los estudios, habían sacado una impresionante capacidad aunque no les gustaba demostrar nada pero eran muy inteligentes, no eran presumidos de su inteligencia, los gemelos heredaron el carácter de sus padres, cuando se enojaban se enojaban, pero tenían la nobleza de Hermione, les encantaba romper las reglas eso a Severus le recordaba mucho a Hermione, eran los que seguían de los gemelos Weasley.

Sophie era más del lado de Severus que de ambos, los ojos de Severus junto con su cabello lacio y negro, pero la cara de Hermione, pero eso era lo único que tenia de ella, porque el carácter era de su padre sin duda, ella era la calmaba a los gemelos, y la que era la más madura, era igual a su padre, y su talento eran las pociones, y bueno igual de sabelotodo que su madre, era la princesa de Severus.

Y el más pequeño era Thomas, él era totalmente Hermione, copia de Hermione en niño, no tenía nada de Severus mas que la mirada fría y la inteligencia de este, Thomas era Hermione cuando era pequeña pero en niño, sabelotodo a mas no poder, y Severus imaginaba que seria que iba a tener la mano en alto queriendo responder en Hogwarts alguna pregunta que hicieran los profesores, Sophie era sabelotodo y muy inteligente pero no era como Hermione, era más retraída como Severus en sus años en Hogwarts.

Y Alexander, Severus estaba muy orgulloso de él ya que era uno de los chicos más inteligentes de su curso y mucho más por era un Slytherin, y bueno ahora faltaba ver a Thomas, sus demás hijos ya habían demostrado que eran los mejores, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Thomas superaría a su maestra, a su madre.

Hermione miraba a sus hijos a lado de Severus, los dos sonreían, Sophie regañaba a los gemelos por que según ellos ya estaban listos y habían olvidado sus capas, los Gryffindor estaban riñendo que no se habían dado cuenta, Thomas estaba esperando a que dejaran de pelear, pero no se dejaron de pelear este grito para que se callaran y así funciono, se tranquilizó y mando a los gemelos por sus capas, y a Sophie le dijo que se calmara que no había necesidad de enojarse, la Slytherin no lo acepto, pero se tranquilizó. Severus cuando vio que se calmaron, solo sonrió y agarro a Hermione de la mano y se acercó a sus hijos para irse, cada uno tomo sus cosas. Aparecieron en una calle y estos se adelantaron a tomar un carrito para cada uno, Thomas estaba muy nervioso y Severus lo vio, sus otros hijos ya habían pasado pero él seguía parado.

-Ven Thomas, hagámoslo juntos, ¿sí?-dijo Severus tomando el carrito a lado de su hijo, el solo asintió con una sonrisa, y juntos atravesaron el muro, y Hermione lo hizo detrás de ellos.

Cuando llegaron del otro lado vieron como Sophie, Lucas y Simon dejaban sus cosas en el tren para ir a saludar a sus "primos" y a su hermano. Thomas le pidió ayuda a su papa y dejaron las cosas para que las subieran al tren, Severus saludo a todos los que conocía, Ginny y Draco llevaban a Scorpius y Ágata, Harry y Ashley llevaban a James Sirius, Lily Luna y a Nicholas Harold y Ron con Luna quienes llevaban a Rose, Hugo y Luna.

Alexander estaba con su mama despidiéndose algo lejos de donde estaban ellos

-Deberías ir a saludarla Sev-dijo Hermione en el oído del mencionado  
-No se Herms  
-Ve Severus  
-Esta bien  
Este se acercó a Narcissa y la saludo, Alex saludo a su padre y fue con los demás.  
Alex se acercó y saludo a todos, estuvieron platicando un momento, Alex saludo a sus sobrinos Scorpius y Ágata.

-¿Cómo estas Narcissa?  
-Muy bien y ¿tu?  
-También gracias  
-Si ya me di cuenta, Hermione era la mujer indicada para ti  
-Si, yo también creo eso, pero no sé, a veces siento que ella es demasiado para mí  
-No te hagas menos, tu eres una gran hombre Severus, muchas envidian a Hermione porque te tiene a su lado, ella es feliz contigo, te ama se ve de inmediato, y tú la amas a ella, no te hagas menos, eres uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido  
-Gracias Narcissa, tu deberías volver a hacer tu vida  
-si creo… creo que es tiempo  
-sí, y bueno yo te dejo quiero estar con Alex un momento antes de que se vaya  
-si claro ve, despídeme de él, de nuevo, y salúdame a todos, y a Hermione dile que no te descuide porque te pueden robar, ¿ok?-Narcissa con una sonrisa  
-no creo que deje que me roben-dijo Severus sonriendo  
-muy bien, se feliz Severus y haz feliz a Hermione  
-dedico cada segundo de mi vida a eso  
-no importa lo que pase Severus recuerda que el amor es lo que mueve a mundo, si no existiera el amor que sería de este mundo-dijo Narcissa sonriendo- hasta pronto Severus  
-hasta pronto y recordare todo lo que has dicho, espero que pongas en práctica tus consejo-dijo Severus sonriendo, Narcissa solo asintió y se fue, Severus regreso con su familia, se acercó a Hermione y le dijo al oído:- dijo Narcissa que me cuidaras que porque me pueden robar-dijo muy quedo pero lo suficiente de fuerte para que escuchara a la perfección  
Hermione le contesto con una sonrisa y le dijo al oído-si es que no te he robado yo ya, no dudes que no dejaría que otra ladrona le robara a esta ladrona tu corazón-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Severus solo sonrió y la beso  
-más te vale-dijo Severus cuando se separan- al igual yo te lo digo a ti.

De repente escucharon el sonido del tren anunciando la partida, los chicos se despidieron de todos y subieron al tren.

-Hijos los amo, y a ti también Alex, cuídense por favor-dijo Hermione viéndolos como subían- recuerden taparse bien -los chicos sonrieron y los gemelos con una sonrisa rodaron los ojos y subieron, Thomas dijo adiós con la mano desde la ventana, los hermanos Snape se fueron juntos, rose y los Potter se fueron juntos con los Malfoy.

El tren emprendió marcha y se fue dejando atrás el andén. Todos vieron cómo se alejaba el tren y se empezaron a ir, todos quedaron de verse en una semana para hablar y así.

Hermione y Severus esperaron a que el tren se perdiera de vista totalmente.

-Sev…- hablo Hermione caminando y a su lado rumbo a la salida Severus  
-dime Herms-dijo con una sonrisa y pasaron el muro  
-¿Me amas después de todo este tiempo?-pregunto seria ya del otro lado, en el andén de trenes  
-Siempre, siempre lo hare Hermione, con todo mi corazón-dijo y la beso- y ¿tu?  
-Siempre-dijo con una sonrisa, y se fueron abrazados.

JESSIE SNAPE (ESCRITORA): Después de todo Hermione y Severus si tuvieron un final feliz, y aunque a veces se peleaban, siempre arreglaban todo, eran una pareja hermosa, su final si fue feliz y mucho, los dos se amaban más cada día, su amor era verdadero, y un amor como ese jamás se acaba, mientras de las dos partes exista el amor puro y verdadero que nada más importe, por el amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo ¿sí o no?, la verdad que sería el mundo sin amor…

FIN…

-  
Espero que les haya gustado amigos, muchas gracias a todos y muy bien por todos los que acertaron que Sev quería casarse con Hermione y que por eso le dijo que ya no quería que fuera su novia, bien hecho, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Y DE NUEVO UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY GRANDE A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIO, A LOS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y A LOS ME SIGUEN…

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO, HASTA LA PROXIMA…

Su amiga Jessie Snape…


End file.
